Of Slytherins and Gryffindors
by QueenStrata
Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted--one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is:
1. A Wonderful Day

A/N: Eh…I'm not sure where this came from. I was over my cousin's when I began writing this, so it'll be one of my few non-slash fics. (The sacrifices I make for her. ::sighs::) Oi, and I know it'll seem kinda Mary Sue-ish at first, but it's not. Just self-insertion and OCs dating main characters. If you're too close-minded to read fics with OCs, run and never come back. If you're still here, enjoy it. And if you ignored this and don't like OCs, don't send me a flame unless you have a real name and an e-mail address so I can send a reply to you. Don't worry, though, I usually find flames amusing….

Warnings: self-insertion, bad language (I has a potty mouth)

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco or Pansy. Or Snape. Or…a lot of other people. Including Ashley, because she belongs to herself. And I belong to myself, too, by the way….

Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted--one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is: can Draco *please* kill his new housemate?

Chapter One: A Wonderful Day 

_It was going to be a wonderful day._

At least, that had been Draco's first thought. Then, just as Draco had taken off his pajama top, Pansy Parkinson had stormed into the boy's dormitories, dragging a girl in Muggle clothes behind her and ranting about how some bloody Muggle was in her bed when she woke up that morning. When she'd finished her rant, she threw the girl down at his feet.

The girl landed hard on her knees and then slammed her hands to the ground.

"Fucking hell, man," she began in a deep voice, "I may never be able to hear again."

After a minute of stunned silence, the girl slowly stood up, dusted off her hands, and dusted off the front of her pants though there was nothing on them. Then she looked up at Draco, and Draco glared haughtily back.

"How did you get here?" he demanded angrily.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" she asked in return.

Draco, who had expected a very timid answer, didn't reply for a moment.

"Never mind then. Do you have a name?" he finally asked.

"No," she replied, obviously sarcastic.

"What is it?"

"Denice."

"And your surname?"

"Huh? Oh, right. DePalma."

"You're a Muggle, aren't you?"

"…Um…No?" she said, sounding confused. "I mean, I'm a Muggle where _I_ come from, but now I'm here, I'm not too sure. I mean, magic really doesn't exist where I come from, but it obviously exists here, and I can't be a Muggle because I know what it is. I mean…." There was a slight pause. "Actually, I don't know what I mean.. But that's totally besides the point."

There was another stunned silence after that. Draco wasn't quite sure what he should say to that announcement, as unused to her obvious energy as he was. In fact, he wasn't quite sure if he was supposed to say anything at all.

"Oh, forget it," he finally growled out in frustration. "I'll take to Professor Snape. He'll know what to do," he added, turning to grab one of his school robes out of his trunk. He quickly pulled it on, turned back around, and grabbed Denice's elbow as he walked past her to make sure she went with him.

They were about halfway to Snape's office (as Draco was sure his favorite teacher would still be there) when Denice suddenly stopped.

"Wait a minute," she said. "Now, this is very impolite of you. Shouldn't you introduce yourself or something?"

Draco blink, then raised an eyebrow. "Malfoy," he said. "Draco Malfoy."

"You sure it's not James Bond?" was the giggled reply.

Draco's eyebrow rose a bit higher. "Who?"

"Uh…Never mind. It's a Muggle thing. Sorry."

Draco rolled his eyes before he continued dragging her to their destination. When they got there, Draco banged on the door. Seconds later, a grumpy-looking Severus Snape emerged. He looked askance at Draco, opened his mouth to say something, spotted Denice, and hesitated.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"I'm not too sure, Professor," came the smooth reply. "From what I got from Pansy, she was in Pansy's bed when she woke up this morning. She says her name's Denice DePalma, and she doesn't know how she got there."

Severus glanced sharply at Denice before turned his attention back to Draco.

"Both of you will follow me to the Headmaster's office. Maybe he'll know what to do with the girl."

Without waiting for a reply, Severus stalked away. Denice sighed before she followed, and Draco walked behind her.

After some amount of time and a few twists and turns, they finally stopped in front of the gargoyle entrance of Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Frog," Severus said.

The trio waited impatiently for the stairs to get the top, and when the door opened as they reached it. Dumbledore stood in the doorway with a small smile and twinkling eyes.

"Ah, Severus, I was wondering whether you would appear. It seems as though both Gryffindor and Slytherin will have new students," Dumbledore stated cheerfully before moving to allow the three people in.

The first thing Draco noticed when he got in the room was that Professor McGonagall, Harry Potter, and a blonde girl he had never seen before were sitting in three chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. The second thing he noticed was that the blonde and Denice apparently knew each other.

"_Denice?_" the blonde asked.

"_Ashley?_" was Denice's reply.

"So, where'd you appear?" Ashley asked after they stared at each other for a few moments.

"Pansy Parkinson's bed."

"Ugh."

"Exactly. You?"

"Hermione's bed."

"Ah. Well, at least _she's_ cool."

"What do you mean, _she's_ cool?" Draco found himself asking in distaste.

"What I said. Stop being such a snob," Denice replied, rolling her eyes.

Draco glared at Denice before he realized that Harry was smirking smugly at him, at which point he turned wrathful eyes to him. Harry just smiled sarcastically at Draco, and then turned his eyes to Dumbledore, who was about to speak.

"Now, I'm going to let the Sorting Hat decide where you two belong, though I'm pretty sure you'll be in Gryffindor in Slytherin. Then I will have someone take you to shop for your school things."

Draco watched as Ashley turned back around to smirk at Denice, who was staring at Dumbledore in disbelief. It was quite obvious to him that Denice really hated shopping, while her friend was simply ecstatic at the though of shopping.

Suddenly, he noticed that Dumbledore was getting the hat. When Dumbledore sat back down, he placed the hat in the middle of his desk.

"Well, I've nearly forgotten!" Dumbledore exclaimed, turning to Denice. "What is your name?"

"Denice DePalma," was the ready reply, but Draco noticed how suddenly shy she was.

"Excellent! Please, have a seat." Dumbledore waved at the seats and Denice reluctantly sat down. "Miss Pierzynski, if you would be kind enough to place this hat on your head?"

With slightly shaking hands, Ashley lifted the hat and placed it on her head. For about twenty seconds, the hat made no noise.

"Gryffindor!" it spoke out, not yelling as loud as it did in the Great Hall.

"Now you, Miss DePalma."

Denice's hands also shook slightly as she put on the hat, a thoughtful look on her face. It was nearly a minute before the Sorting Hat announced Denice's location of Slytherin. Denice immediately took it off, handing it to Dumbledore.

"Now, if you four will kindly excuse us, I would like a word with these two," Dumbledore announced to Draco, Harry, Severus, and McGonagall.

The four of them nodded and immediately left for the Great Hall. Right before they entered, Severus pulled Draco aside.

"I'll expect you to take care of Miss DePalma, Draco," Severus said to begin the conversation.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Draco asked, wishing he wouldn't be forced into such a horrible task.

"The only way she'll live throughout the year is if you're her friend. I don't believe it'd be a good idea if she were killed. You _will_ help her."

"Yes, Professor," Draco responded with a sigh before they went in.

_Today _will _be a good day_, he reflected. _The last one I'll have for a long time._

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Review it! ^-^ Five reviews before the next chapter goes up….


	2. Diagonally

A/N: Um…yeah. It's returned. Yup, that's right. My wonderful het and almost Mary-Sues. Don't you just love this fic?

Warnings: Warnings, warnings, warnings….um…I'm warning you. There, there's your warnings.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. Nor do I own Orlando Bloom or Elijah Wood. Damn.

Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted--one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is: can Draco *please* kill his new housemate?

Chapter Two: Diagonally 

Remus sighed as he cleaned up the dishes after breakfast. It was always a mess with Sirius there. It wasn't as if he didn't want Sirius around—in face, he thought it was one of the best things that had ever happened to him—but did he _have_ to make such a mess?

He finished levitating the dishes back into the cabinets, and then went search of his best friend, wondering where would find the man _this_ time.

However, just as he reached the kitchen's doorway, he was stopped short as Sirius came bursting into the room, nearly knocking him over.

"Oops," Sirius said. "Sorry, Rem. Dumbledore's in the fireplace—wants to talk to us. Come, quick." Sirius grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him into the living room, where they both knelt in front of the fire.

"I have a rather unusual task for the two of you," Dumbledore's head began rather cheerfully. "I need you two to take a couple of young girls shopping in Diagon Alley. I'd like for you to Floo to my office as soon as possible."

"You want _me_ to go shopping?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"As a dog, Sirius. You can't buy a thing, that's why Remus will be there."

"Damn," Sirius said, and slumped to the floor. Remus rolled his eyes.

"We'll come as soon as I'm dressed, Albus. I suppose you'll be providing the money?" Remus continued with a warning glance to Sirius.

"For now," was the reply before Dumbledore's head disappeared.

"Well, how rude," Sirius said, and Remus rolled his eyes again as he headed for his room.

Ten minutes later, Remus and Sirius were in Dumbledore's office, having their rather simple task explained to them, as well as where the two girls had come from.

After all had been explained, Remus, Sirius, Denice, and Ashley Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

"That was kinda fun," Ashley said as she dusted herself off.

"No it wasn't. I never want to do that again," Denice grumbled, dusting herself off as well.

"Woof!" Sirius barked in agreement with Denice before he shook all the ashes off of himself.

"Quiet, Padfoot," Remus muttered to Sirius as he stepped from the fireplace. "Now hurry, let's go. I want to get this shopping over with."

"Can we get my broom first?" Ashley asked excitedly.

"No," Remus replied bluntly. "We'll start with the closest store and work our way down the street. And we're getting the broom _last_, so we can be sure I'll have enough money for all the necessary items. Follow me." And Remus began walking down the street.

"I get the _strangest_ feeling our dear Remy-chan doesn't like to shop," Denice said.

Ashley just sighed and rolled her eyes as she followed Remus. Denice and Sirius were soon on her heels.

The first store they saw was the cauldron shop, where they each got their (wait for it, you'll never believe this one) cauldron. Next was Madam Malkin's for their robes, and then to the apothecary for their Potions ingredients.

"What extra subjects are you taking?" Remus asked as they walked into Flourish and Blotts.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divinations," Ashley replied immediately.

"Though I was thinking of taking that rune thing," Denice added.

"But I didn't want to, so we took Care of Magical Creatures instead," Ashley continued.

"And I refused to not take Divinations, even though Trelawney sucks," Denice ended.

"So you both took the same subjects on purpose then?" Remus asked.

"Well, how else were we to hang out in classes?" Denice replied.

"The Slytherins won't like you much."

"I know. But Professor Dumbledore told me he'd tell Professor Snape to make sure Draco'd take care of me, 'cause nobody in Slytherin messes with Draco's friends 'cause they're all scared of him. I don't think he's scary, though."

"He's just a snobby jerk," Ashley muttered.

"Exactly. But he's a _hot_ snobby jerk," Denice agreed.

Remus stared oddly at them. "And I thought _Sirius_ was weird," he said.

"He probably is, but you're just used to him. Unfortunately for you, you're not quite used to us."

"_You_, you mean," Ashley corrected. "_I'm_ normal."

"Sure you are," Denice laughed. "That's why you think I'm funny, and why half the time you're acting just as stupid as me."

"Exactly."

Remus stopped for a second to stare at the two as if they were completely insane. Then he shook his head in disbelief and led the two into Ollivander's.

"Hello," Ollivander said softly when he saw them enter. "Remus Lupin! Seven inches, made of willow, correct?"

"Yes, sir, that was the one," Remus replied softly.

"Excellent! Now, I do believe you two will be needing wands, correct?"

Ashley and Denice nodded, neither willing to speak.

"Miss Pierzynski, you first," he said before pulling out a convienently placed wand. "Try this one. Yew and dragon heart-string, eight inches." He handed the wand to Ashley.

She took the wand and gave it a slight wave. Nothing happened, and Ollivander immediately snatched it from her.

"No? Here, then. Cherry and unicorn hair, twelve inches."

She took that wand and waved it, looking relieved as nothing happened and Ollivander snatched that one as well.

"Hmm… Yes, try this one. Maple and phoenix feather, seven and a half inches."

Ashley took the wand and waved it a bit—red and gold sparks flew out of the tip.

"Wonderful!" Ollivander cheered out before turning to Denice. "Now you, Miss DePalma." He pulled out a wand and handed it to her. "Mahogany and dragon heart-string, twelve inches."

Denice waved it a bit and nothing happened.

"Beachwood and phoenix feather, six and three-quarter inches."

With a rather impatient look at the wand, she took it from him and waved that one a bit as well.

"Guess not. Here, oak and unicorn hair, seven inches."

Denice tried that wand as well. Still, nothing happened. So she kept trying. And trying. And trying. Until finally—

"Here we are. Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches."

Denice took it and gave it a tired wave. Green and silver sparks came out, and she whooped with joy.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Ollivander said happily. "I've had that wand for quite a long while; I was starting to think it would never chose an owner. Now, I assume you have the money, Mr. Lupin? Fourteen Galleons, please."

Remus handed over the money and shooed the girls out.

"We'll get you some owls, I think. You'll want to keep in touch and all, of course. Not much time for that during school, usually," Remus said knowledgeably and steered them to an animal store.

"Cool," the girls chorused as they went in.

Twenty minutes later, they came back out carrying their owls. Ashley had a pure white snowy owl, whereas Denice had an owl that was completely black.

"So, what are you gonna name your owl?" Denice asked as they walked toward the Leaky Cauldron. (Remus hadn't been left with enough money for a broom.)

"Hmm…," Ashley replied thoughtfully. "I'll name him Orlando."

Denice looked skeptically at Ashley's owl for a moment. "He doesn't look like Orlando Bloom to me," she finally said, making Ashley roll her eyes.

"So, what are you naming yours?"

Denice looked down at her owl. She seemed deep in thought. "I don't know," was the eventual reply.

"Name it Elijah," Ashley suggested.

"But he doesn't lo—" Denice began, but Ashley cut her off.

"Denice," Ashley growled, "Just name it Elijah."

"Oh, all right," Denice sighed in consent.

Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes again as they entered the pub. Maybe it was a _good_ thing Denice was a Slytherin. At least this way she couldn't affect the Gryffindors with her stupidity. Much.

A/N: Hee. How true, how true.

You love me, you really, really love me! ^-^

_Thanks to:_

**Nell**- Copy and paste sucks. =þ And she's not evil. ::pouts:: And learn how to spell, dang you!

**Robbie Dobbie Doo Dah**- Heh. Thanks. I think.

**me not u no he not she**- ^-^

**az**- Can't you decide?

**AJ Angelique- **Thankies. I totally agree.

**Angelina W.-** I'd tell you, but, I, uh…don't quite know yet. ^^;

**Knight Dae**- Heehee. Thank you sooooo very much. I love you. ^-^

**Lilolu- **Meh. Slytherins rule.


	3. If Only

A/N: Eh… here's chapter three…. Not too much to say, though. Erm…except that I just realized I took a bit of a liberty here. I'm not sure if Dumbledore's office had a fireplace, and I don't feel like checking, so now he does.

Warnings: the beginnings of a plot? I'm not sure…

Disclaimer: Guess.

Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted--one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is: can Draco *please* kill his new housemate?

Chapter Three: If Only 

The four people returned happily to Hogwarts. They had somehow managed to continue shopping until lunch, and were now talking quietly to Dumbledore in his office.

"You two will be put into your own room tonight, but will join your classmates in the dorms tomorrow," Dumbledore was saying.

"Oh joy," Denice muttered as Ashley pat her arm sympathetically.

"On a more cheerful note, Miss DePalma, you will be starting classes tomorrow as well."

Denice brightened at that, but Ashley groaned. This caused Denice to glance over at her. She appeared thoughtful for a second before an idea suddenly came to her.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Denice asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Not that I don't think starting classes is a bad idea or anything, but could you give us a bit more time before we start them? Only, I think it'd be a good idea to get us a bit caught up first. And I'd like to read a bit of my books; I think it'd be a lot easier if I'd get the reading done first."

"An excellent idea, Miss DePalma! Do you agree, Miss Pierzynski?" Dumbledore turned to Ashley, eyes twinkling. Ashley replied with a nod. "Very well, then. It is Thursday afternoon. I will give you the entire weekend off, and then you will start classes on Monday, and begin your stay in the dorms. Remus, Sirius, you can go back to your house now if you like."

Remus and Sirius nodded. Remus grabbed some Floo Powder, and both of them whirled away almost immediately. A few seconds later, Snape came into the room.

"Come on," he muttered, in his usual bad temper. "And hurry, I want to get back to my lunch."

Denice and Ashley glanced at each other for a second, amused, before they scampered after Snape.

"Well, _some_body needs a hug," Denice muttered.

Ashley laughed a bit until Snape suddenly turned around, at which point she just as suddenly stopped and developed an innocent look.

"Gryffindors," Snape grumbled as he turned back around and continued walking.

Denice and Ashley giggled hysterically as they followed him.

Hours later found the two sitting quietly in their room. Both had been surprised to find many of their belongings in the room. For a few minutes, the two had thought about the strangeness of it before they shrugged it off and put their stuff away.

Ashley was sitting at a desk, quill in hand and parchment in front of her. Every so often, she would jot down a few sentences. Denice was lying on her bed, eyes devouring the words in her Potions book. Every so often, a page would be turned.

Quite suddenly, the door to their room was thrown open, and an annoyed Snape stormed inside. Ashley immediately looked up from her writing, while Denice merely continued reading.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he watched Denice read, unknowing of his presence. "Miss DePalma, if you would kindly stop reading," he eventually growled out.

With a startled squeak, Denice jumped. After her breath returned to normal, she glared furiously at Snape, angry at being interrupted.

"I'm supposed to give you a few lessons tonight," he said unpleasantly to the two teenagers. To his absolute shock, Denice perked up immediately and swung herself into a sitting position.

"Really?" she asked, obviously interested. "Right now? On what? I mean, it's obviously Potions and all, but…. This book's really interesting."

Snape took a closer look at the book on her bed. To his shock, he found she was reading the book he had assigned for Potions.

"How long have you been reading?" he asked.

"I don't know. A coupla hours?" Denice replied.

"One forty-eight," Ashley announced.

"Really? That's longer than I thought. What's our lesson?"

"I can tell you the answers to the first three questions you asked Harry," Ashley volunteered.

"So can I. And probly half the people who've read the books. Don't be so proud of yourself, Ash."

"…I hate you," Ashley replied.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. You're an annoying idiot."

"I'm smarter than you are."

"If you two would _kindly_ stop your bickering!" Snape suddenly snapped at the two. They both stared up at him in surprise. "Now. If you would open your books." And thus began their lesson

"Excellent, Miss Pierzynski!" McGonagall praised Ashley the next morning as she successfully changed her match into a needle.

"Show-off," Denice had grumbled, glaring at her match. "I hate you," she announced.

McGonagall looked shocked, staring at Denice in disbelief. Ashley was quick to soothe her.

"She was talking to the match…."

The next two days consisted of private lesson from the various teachers in the school.

By Monday, Dumbledore had found himself rather surprised. He had told the staff to give them lessons to see what the two would be like as students. And the results were actually rather disconcerting.

Ashley was remarkably good in the casting of spells, her abilities strongest in Transfiguration. Quite the opposite, Denice was much better in the _theory_ of the spells—she was quite able to tell much of the academics of spell casting, and was brilliant in Potions.

Come to think of it, the two reminded him of two other students he spent much of his time thinking about…. The only difference was that the two girls could actually get along.

_If only_, Dumbledore thought vaguely to himself as he stroked Fawkes. _If only…._

A/N: Bleh, ending sucks. Oh well, that's what I get for rewriting it. Hope you liked it as well as you could, though…. But seeing how you already like it (why, I don't know), I'm sure you loved it. ^-^

I think I didn't put some people in last time…. Oh well, I'll put them in this time.

_Thanks to:_

**Aahz- **First name, yes. And don't worry, you're not the only one who wants to know where I'll take it. I do too. ^^;

Rene- Meh. I forgot you last time. Sorry. ^^; 

**Pedagogue- **Actually, you're completely right. As far as the Draco thing goes…well, that shouldn't happen for a while. Until the romance part. And _that_ should take a while too. ^^

**Redbird- **Hee. ^-^ This is exciting? I…was not aware of that. Oh well….

**Megs- **Uh…No, not slash. Not this one. Sorry. I wanted it to be, but then my dear cousin (who this is written for, really) would never read it and yell at me. ::sniffles:: It's so sad. ^-^ Glad you like it though. As far as their past… uh… it might make an appearance. There's not much to it, really…. They're (relatively) normal people.

**Angelgirl1-** Oh, there'll be a relationship, all right. A few of them. ^^

**Nell- **Hee. You're keeping up with a het fic. ^-^ And… shouldn't you say spelling is for the "week"? Heehee, I needed a bad joke somewhere. Meh. And it confuses people, 'cause you're just really weird. Then again, I shouldn't talk. ^^;

**Lilolu- **Thank you, thank you. And I wasn't yelling at you, I was yelling at Sirius. _Bad _Sirius. ::glares at Sirius:: Don't insult my house. But don't worry, I still love you. Dogs rule. ^-^ And Draco _is _cute. (Actually, I prefer hot as hell, but that's totally besides the point. Heh.) And…uh…You're misspelling a name! It's Deni**c**e. On purpose. That's _my_ name. ^-^ Ah, and question. Who sounds like who? Are you Denice or Ashley? I'm curious now….

**slytherinslut-** _Everyone_ likes Orlando. Denice does too. ::nods:: And she's meant to be weird. She's me. ^-^ Glad you like Ashley…. I'll be sure to tell the person she was based off of that. ^^

**Chrissy430- **Eh… It won't be a crossover. They just have certain little obsessions is all. Being based off two living people does that, actually. (Denice is me, Ashley is my cousin. We have an agreement on those two—I get Elijah 'cause I'm more like him and she gets Orlando 'cause she's more like him. It works out very well, actually. ^-^) And, as far as your fic goes…. I might not have the time to read it. I've got a lot less time then I'd personally like….

Meh… Does anyone like Denice? Anyone? ::pouts::


	4. Welcoming

A/N: Heehee, chapter four. This should be fun, neh?

Warnings: Denice kicks ass. Muah. ^^;

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except myself…. I think.

Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted--one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is: can Draco *please* kill his new housemate?

Another A/N: I might not update this one for a coupla weeks…. Reason being that I haven't got anything else written. I'll be working on it, but this next chapter requires a lot more thought than usual. You'll see why when I do post it…. 

Chapter Four: Welcoming 

Draco sighed. Again. It was finally Monday morning, and he really just wanted to go back to sleep. Maybe if he faked illness he could get out of his job of protecting the girl?

Probably not.

The sad thing was, Snape was actually right. Being Draco Malfoy, only son and heir of the Malfoy fortune, did bring a few perks with it. He, at least, had nothing to worry about from any of the Slytherins. They were much too afraid of him. This new girl—Denice, was it?—on the other hand, had plenty to worry about. It was already obvious that she was perfectly capable of getting along with Gryffindors, and he doubted even fear of death would keep her from the company of her friend. The entire house would be on her in seconds.

He put the last of the gel in his hair, checked himself in the mirror one last time, and strutted out of the dormitory. Almost immediately, Crabbe and Goyle fell into step behind him, and Pansy attached herself to his arm. Or attempted to, at least. Draco impatiently brushed her off, wondering if she would _ever_ get a clue and leave him alone. Couldn't she understand that she was the best-looking Slytherin he could find? One thing could certainly be said of most Slytherins—they usually weren't that good on the eyes.

Upon entering the Great Hall, he positioned himself at the end of the Slytherin table nearest the staff, Crabbe and Goyle across from him with Pansy on his left and an empty chair on his right. With every ounce of patience he had left, he looked up at Dumbledore and waited for the words of his impending doom. As soon as everyone was inside waiting for breakfast, Dumbledore stood up.

"I am sure you are all wondering why the breakfast is not yet on your tables," Dumbledore began cheerfully, grinning at the hundreds of grumpy-looking students. "I assure you all that there has been no problem in the kitchens, and your food will be sent up in due time. However, I do believe I have an announcement I thought would be best made before we are all distracted. I would like to introduce two new students to the school, both of whom are here from New Jersey. I expect their respective houses will greet them accordingly, and will make the two feel as at home as possible." He paused there, eyes flickering over to the Slytherins for a moment.

Then Denice and Ashley were ushered in from a room behind the staff table. Ashley was beaming at the entire school, obviously happy at being in Hogwarts, whereas Denice had only a very small, almost imperceptible smirk on her face as she calmly inspected her nails, acting as if the entirety of the student body was beneath her notice.

"I would first like to introduce Miss Ashley Pierzynski, who will be joining the fifth year Gryffindors." The Gryffindor table promptly broke into overenthusiastic applause. If it was possible, Ashley's grin widened. "It is also my pleasure to introduce Miss Denice DePalma, who will be joining the fifth year Slytherins." All the Slytherins clapped politely, but none seemed very enthusiastic. Denice looked up from her nails, a fake pout on her face as if asking why she didn't get the same joyous welcome. "Now, if you two would find yourselves some empty seats, breakfast can officially begin." Dumbledore said, and sat down. Almost immediately, food appeared on the table.

"See ya in Div!" Ashley's voice rang through the Hall before the slim girl practically bounced into a seat next to Potter. Denice walked calmly over to the Slytherins, and dropped into the empty chair next to Draco.

Every member of the house stared at Draco and Denice, wondering what his reaction to her would be. For a minute, nobody moved. Then, a furious look on her face, Pansy stood and walked around Denice's chair.

"How can you be friends with _her_?" Pansy growled. Denice raised a single eyebrow at her. "She's a _Gryffindor_!" The entire school stared at the two, food forgotten.

"And?" Denice replied softly.

"And you're a Slytherin!"

"_And?_"

"And you can't be friends with a bloody _Gryffindor_!"

"I can be friends with whomever I wish to."

"Not any more!"

"And why not?"

"Because you're a Slytherin, and you will not embarrass our house! No Slytherin in history has ever been friends with a Gryffindor! Ever! And you will not be the first!"

"I will do as I wish, and you will get used to it," Denice said coolly, and turned to the table. Pansy grabbed hold of her hair, eyes narrowed. With a slight growl, Denice swatted her hand away and stood. "I would thank you to—" she began, but then noticed Pansy reaching for her wand. With a speed nobody expected of her, she pulled out her wand, aimed, and shouted the first spell that came to mind.

When nothing happened for a few moments, sneers appeared on the faces of all the Slytherins. But Denice just calmly put her wand away and smirked at Pansy.

"Haven't you anything to say?" Denice asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

Pansy angrily opened her mouth. "Moo!" She snapped it shut again in surprise and glared at Denice. Then her arm swung out.

But before she could connect with her target or Denice could react, a pale hand caught Pansy's wrist.

"That's enough, Pansy," Draco ordered, and Pansy nodded before returning to her seat, throwing disgruntled looks at Denice.

Denice turned to face Draco, but didn't say anything. She instead stared wordlessly into his eyes, looking almost defiant. Then Draco smirked, and held out a hand to her.

"Welcome to Slytherin," he announced, staring straight back.

The small smirk appeared back on Denice's face as she reached out to shake his hand, assuring her acceptance into the house.

For a few more minutes, silence reigned in the Great Hall, the only sounds being made that of Denice and Draco casually eating. Then Ashley's voice rang throughout the Great Hall, and all eyes turned to her.

"And _that_, Ron, is why my cousin kicks ass."

A/N: Heehee. ^-^ Yes, I do kick ass. ::smirks:: Anyway, I realize that this whole welcoming thing seems a bit odd. Like, why didn't the teachers stop it? I bet that's what you're all wondering. Well, too bad, you can keep wondering. =þ

Okay, just kidding. They didn't stop it because Dumbledore told them not to. Dumbledore found it amusing, and wanted to see if Denice could blend in with the Slytherins as well as he thought she'd blend with the Gryffindors. I guess he got his answer, huh?

_Thanks to:_

**Nell- **Shoot you!? Whatever for? Do you realize how much I'd miss you? …And, gee, who could Denice remind you of?

**az-** Thanks for deciding! ^-^

**amythest- **Well, being based off real people, it only makes sense that they'd be real.

**Lilolu-** Does she really? Wow! You're me! ^-^

**totally_2bular_girl- **…I will?


	5. And What of the Future?

A/N: I hate this chapter, I hate this chapter, I hate this chapter! ::growls furiously:: I got it up sooner than I thought I would, though. I suppose that's a good thing, at least. I'm very sorry about the ending of this chapter, really, but it was the best I could do. I've never quite been that adept at Harry thoughts. ^^; I like doing Draco, for some reason.

Warnings: This chapter sucks! Don't read it! BTW, this chappie was _really_ hard to write. Guess why.

Disclaimer: I own everything, god damn it, everything! Do you hear me? Everything!

Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted--one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is: can Draco *please* kill his new housemate?

Dedication: Have I forgotten this? Dedicated to my favoritest cousin ever, who happens to be Ashley, who happens to be the Ashley in this story. Heh. Oh, and to Nell, for putting up with me. ::smirks:: And actually reading my het fic. Even though she didn't review this time. Oh well, at least she reviewed Mi—wait, no, can't mention the names of my other fics here….

_Chapter Five: And What of the Future?_

          "We will begin today learning of the Tarot," Trelawney's mystical whisper sounding throughout the small, stuff room caught the attention of only two people—Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

          "I have a _major_ headache," Denice grumbled to Draco, doodling fancy letter all over her parchment in an attempt to make it seem as if she was taking notes. "And why does it all have to be red? Green or blue would make more sense."

          "Mm-hmm," Draco responded absently, not really paying attention to her. He was watching Denice create her letters on the parchment, wondering what was with all the swirly things. He didn't ask, though. He had a feeling he wouldn't really want to know.

          "I will put you all in pairs, and you will take turns reading each other's cards, using the method found on page one hundred twelve of your books."

          Draco opened his book and stared vaguely at the layout of the cards.

          "The Ancient Keltic Method?" he asked absently. Denice's head shot up.

          "Ancient Ketlic?" she asked. "We're doing Tarot cards?"

          "If magic doesn't exist in your world, how do you know what they are?" Draco returned in confusion.

          "Well, it _might_ actually exist, just not like it does here, mightn't it? Maybe there really _are_ witches, they're just all Muggle-born and have no teachers. They were all hunted out of existence."

          Draco's eyebrow rose. "Or maybe you just have an overactive imagination," he returned dryly.

          Denice grinned at him. "Maybe," she agreed.

          "Miss DePalma, if you would please pair up with Mr. Potter?" Trelawney suddenly said, interrupting their conversation. Denice jumped, blinked in confusion, and looked at everyone staring at her and Draco.

          "What? With him? Do I have to?" she asked grumpily, and the Slytherins around her snickered.

          "As I have paired you together, yes. Please take your things to his table."

          Denice sighed. "Whatever," she said with a shrug, and picked up her bag as Trelawney continued with her pairing.

          "Hello," Harry said politely when Denice dropped into the seat across from him at the table.

          "Hn," Denice replied.

          "Just what we needed," Ashley said cheerfully, sitting across from Ron, "our own personal Scrooge."

          "No, I'm Heero Yuy," Denice replied. "I happen to be very fond of Christmas."

          "Only because you get presents."

          "And that isn't a good enough reason?"

          "No."

          Denice glared half-heartedly at Ashley as Trelawney swept by, dropping two packs of Tarot cards on the table. Denice immediately picked one up and tossed the other to Ron.

          "You will find the meanings of the cards on the pages proceeding the layout and its directions. I will walk around, giving my assistance where it is needed," Trelawney announced, giving a pointed look to Ron, who was mimicking her.

          "Well, _this_ should be fun," Ron muttered as he pulled the cards out of their box. "I always wanted to tell the future with dumb cards. Thin you're going to die again, Harry?"

          "Most likely," Harry replied morbidly, watching Denice search through the cards. "She's looking for the proper card right now."

          "No she isn't," Ashley chimed in. "I think she's looking for a card that represents you or something. I've seen her do this before. She'll order you to shuffle the cards and ask them a question any second now. I'm not sure how she remembers this stuff, but she's good at it."

          "In a word where magic doesn't exist?" Harry muttered. "How can it work for her?"

          "Who knows," Ashley shrugged. "Wait, she's found it. Just do what she says."

          Harry shrugged and took the cards Denice handed him. He began to shuffle them, watching Denice put the Knight of Swords in the middle of the table as he wondered what he'd asked.

          "Will I live through this school year?" he finally decided to ask, and Rom and Ashley winced.

          "Cut the cards to the left with your left hand," Denice continued, seemingly unperturbed by the depressing question. Harry complied almost automatically.  Denice looked strangely satisfied as she took the cards back and set them in the correct layout without even looking at the book. "Good thing I'm already familiar with the layout and interpretations," she muttered.

          "What are—" Harry began.

          "Quiet!" Denice ordered snappily, glaring at him for a second. "Don't say a word unless I ask you a question."

          Harry looked like he was going to argue back for a moment, before he quite suddenly nodded.

          "Right then," Denice began, flipping over the card that was in the middle of the table. It was then that Harry noticed that all of the cards were upside down. The card Denice had just flipped over had been placed on top of the card she had pulled out of the deck earlier. "Here is the Ace of Swords reversed. Representing that atmosphere surrounding the question, it tells that you had triumphed over and enemy, but with a great loss. For you it mostly likely represents the death of someone important to you, or the destruction of your peace of mind, which would likely have given you nightmares or a guilty conscious."

          Harry stared at her in surprise, wondering vaguely how she would have known. Then he noticed that she was looking at him curiously, a question in her eyes. He nodded absently, and she continued, flipping over the card that had been laid across the first one.

          "The _Devil_?" Harry squeaked out in surprise, and everyone in the room turned their attention to him and Denice. Rather predictably, Harry blushed.

          "Yes, The Devil," Denice snapped at him with another glare. "In the second spot, representing the forces against you. The Devil represents black magic—the Dark Arts. _This_ card represents You-Know-Who."

          Harry gulped nervously. "I see," he murmured apologetically. Denice nodded curtly and flipped over the card under the first one.

          "The Two of Wands reversed. This represents your past. There was suffering, and fear. Everything had started out to be going pretty good at first, but there was an abrupt change for the worse. A lost battle, most likely.

          "Now the next card—" she continued, flipping over the card to the left of the first one. Everyone in the room gasped, but Denice ignored them and kept going. "Death. Again, this is the past, however it didn't happen quite as long ago as the first one."

          "Cedric," Lavender whispered softly, wincing when Denice glared at her.

          "It does _not_ usually represent a death," Denice continued with a growl. "However, her it could represent Cedric. But it most likely represents your last battle with You-Know-Who. You had a physical weakness, and no hope of surviving until…. Well, you know what happened. You survived, but with a price. Possibly a change in your thoughts or your outlook on life."

          Harry went back to staring at her, but somehow managed to nod. Denice flipped over the card above the first two.

          "The fifth place holds Strength. Sometime soon in the future, you will triumph over something, but on more of a spiritual level than a physical one. Perhaps soon your strongest weapon will soon be an emotion, most likely love." Denice flipped over the next card, which was to the right of the first two.

          "The sixth place is The Hermit. You will be given good advice by a powerful ally." Denice paused for a second, staring at the card. "Well, if _that_ isn't the vaguest future ever!" she muttered angrily to herself, and then flipped over the card at the bottom of the "staff" to the right of the cross.

          "Place seven—your fears. The Five of Swords. Most of all, you fear a defeat due to your own shortcomings.

          "Place eight—the opinions of family and friends.  The Eight of Swords reversed. They believe you will succeed and will have a well-deserved rest and some relaxation from your fear and stress.

          "Place nine—your hopes. The World. You hope to be triumphant in everything you do. You want things to be how you feel they should be—" she paused for a slight laugh "—but I only tell what is obvious here.

          "Place ten—the final outcome. In this place we have The High Priestess. The outcome is unpredictable, there are too many influences at work, too many choices for you to make. Nearly everything you do will decide how it will end. It is up to you to make the proper choices."

          Silence rang throughout the small room as Denice finished. Everyone stared at her in surprise, unable to say anything. Trelawney herself seemed absolutely speechless. In fact, it wasn't for about five minutes that anyone spoke.

          "N—not all of that seemed to answer my question," Harry stuttered out.

          "Then maybe you didn't ask the correct question," Denice replied.

          "How can you tell if I asked the right one?"

          "_I_ can't. However, the cards themselves _can_."

          Harry just looked at Denice, confused beyond belief. Denice smiled rather innocently back at him.

          "So, what was the correct question, Harry?" she asked.

          "What does it matter? I can't get a proper answer anyway."

          "That's because you have too many choices to make."

          "About _what_?"

          Denice shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I just did a Tarot Reading, I'm not an omnipotent god or anything. But you know what the question was, at least. And you got as much of your answer as you're going to get. Maybe if you ask again at a _later_ time, you'll get a straight answer. Of course, I can't promise you anything."

          Harry stared at her. He was confused, though it had absolutely nothing to do with his Reading. Ashley had talked to Ron, Hermione, and him about Denice the night before, more at Ron's insistence then anything else. Ashley had told him not to expect Denice to be too nice to them. She was, after all, a Slytherin, and couldn't afford to have many Gryffindor friends. In fact, Ashley had almost been surprised that Denice hadn't decided to stop talking to her. But she hadn't warned them about Denice's abilities in Divinations, or that Denice was likely to be just as helpful to him as she would be to a Slytherin when she did when. He supposed she wondered at her own ability to do things like that. After all, hadn't Ashley said they'd lived in a world without magic before they came here? Denice may have known about the Tarot, but they certainly couldn't have worked very well.

          Quite suddenly, Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when a pale hand grabbed Denice's arm. The added appendage surprised him, since he had been staring vaguely in his direction. He watched as Draco leaned his head close to Denice's, looking furious as he muttered something to her, and Denice muttered something back. He had a feeling she was going to have a very hard time….

A/N: See? See? The ending sucks! I hate this chapter! ::pouts:: Give me an ego boost, and review! Please?

BTW, het is evil! Evil, I tell you! Which, of course, doesn't explain why I'm writing het, but…. It's evil! EEEEVVVIIIILLLLL!!!!!!

I'm kinda in a bad mood, in case you can't tell. Colds make me grouchy. ::blows her nose::

One more thing. Just out of curiosity, who do you wonderful peoples think will end up with who? I already know the pairings I'm doing, but I _love_ knowing what my reviewers think! Oh, and for those of you stuck on the het is evil thing and actually like it, don't worry, there will be no slash whatsoever in here. Well, unless Denice jokes about it. ::smirks:: Not that she would, or anything.

Wait, wait, one more thing! Anyone like H/Hr? If you do, (and I know it's a shame putting this here, but it's my only other het fic, so….), go read _Fairy Tale_. It was my cousin's X-mas present. ^-^ Nice and fluffy. ^-^

_Thanks to:_

**Jocelyn Padoga-**Yes, Pansy does deserve it. I don't like Pansy. Well, not the way I write her at least. And you think Draco and D (as in Denice?) should get together? Really? Heh. Cool. ^-^

**az-** I love my last line. ::huggles the last line::

**Lilolu-** I am psyho! And proud of it, damn it! ::laughs evilly:: On another note, I do plan some romance with Ron. At least I can shove in _one_ of my ships somewhere, since I'm not doing slash for this one. ::sniffles and glares at her evil cousin:: And the other Marauders…might come back. I don't know yet. ^^; Speaking of people, I wonder what I'll do for a DADA teacher…. ::smirks as an idea forms:: Heh. I think I know now.

**totally_2bular_girl- **Actually, it didn't really work. I was gonna update then whether you did that or not.

Waah! Where'd all my reviewers go!?


	6. Nicknames and Nuisances

A/N: I'm baaAAAaaack! Didja miss me? I was gone, what, two and a half weeks? I don't know, my math is probly really off. Anyway. From now on, at the end of the chapters, I'll be putting little teeny previews of the next chapter. More of a tantalizing summary then an actual teaser, though. You'll see what I mean down at the bottom.

Warnings: Um…seriousness?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Avril Lavigne, and a shitload of other things.

Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted--one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is: can Draco *please* kill his new housemate?

Chapter Six: Nicknames and Nuisances 

"I can't believe you actually gave him that thing properly," Draco grumbled to Denice later that day after classes had ended and they were sitting in the best seat in the Common Room.

          "I was only doing what I was supposed to," Denice replied, glaring down at her Charms homework. "And I _really _hate those damn Ravenclaws and midget professor. I missed out on four years of school, and he _still_ gives me a hard time when I can't do it right. Bloody arse."

          Draco snickered. "You know it's only because you're a Slytherin. And when you _insist_ on being friends with _me_…."

          Denice glared at him. "You're a bloody arse to, Drac."

          Draco glared back. "Don't call me that."

          "Sure thing, Dracie."

          Draco's eye twitched. "Or that."

          "Veela boy?"

          Draco glared.

          "Draco-chan?"

          Draco glared more, unsure of what she meant.

          "It's Japanese. It means you're my friend."

          Draco stopped glaring for a moment, until—

          "'Course, it's usually only used for girls…"

          Draco resumed glaring, his eye beginning to twitch again. "Denice," he growled out warningly.

          "How 'bout Kami-sama?"

          "What in hell does _that_ mean?"

          "God."

          Draco blinked, opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "You are _so_ weird," he said.

          Denice grinned cheekily back at him. "I try."  
          Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. "How did this conversation start?"

          "You were complaining about the Reading I gave to Harry."

          Draco sighed. "And you call him by his first name."

          "Oopsie?" Denice asked.

          "Do _all_ your conversations make absolutely no sense?"

          "No. One time me and my cousin—"

          "My cousin and I," Draco corrected.

          "Whatever. We had this conversation on our theories of what would happen in the fifth book of the Ha—er…this series of Muggle books we both really like."

          "Why did you cut yourself off?"

          "I realized you wouldn't know what I was talking about."

          "You're lying."

          "I am not."

          "You are."

          "Okay, so I am, but who really gives a damn?"

          "I do. You really shouldn't lie to me. I always find out the truth anyway."

          "Well, until you find that truth out, you'll have to settle for not knowing. I won't tell you, and the only other person that knows is Ashley."

          "Tell me."

          "No."

          Draco returned to glaring at her. "Denice, everyone in Slytherin does what I say no matter what. You should get into the habit of doing that as well, or else—"

          "Didn't you hear what I said to our dear friend Pansy thins morning?"

          "My image—"

          "Means shit to me. Damn, Draco, you really think the world revolves around you! He's a new flash: it doesn't."

          "I know it doesn't!" Having apparently lost his temper, Draco banged a hand on the table in front of him. "But you don't understand! My fa—" He stopped suddenly, cheeks tinged pink in anger. "Forget it. It's not like you'd understand. And even if you did, why would you care?" he growled in frustration, slumping back in his chair. The entire room stared at him for a second before returning to whatever they had been doing before.

          "Draco?" Denice said timidly after a few minutes. Draco's head shot up so he could glare at her once again, but the glare was stopped before it appeared. Denice, who had previously looked consistently like a miniature female version of a Weasley twin (only shorter), was nervously twisting the charm of a necklace in her left hand, and was looking down at her lap.

          "I'm sorry," she said softly, no longer sounding timid, but instead ice cold. She looked back up at him for a moment, before ducking her head back down. "Just, please, don't yell at me."

          Draco stared at her in astonishment, wondering what had caused the sudden change in her personality. Absently, he reached out a hand to touch her in hopes of being of some sort of consolation. However, she jerked away from his touch, mumbled something of which the only word he could discern was "sleep," and practically flew to the girls' dorms.

          He stared after her, bewildered, and began gathering up the things she had left, knowing that the Slytherins would filch her homework if given the chance. He rolled up the parchment with the beginnings of her homework on it. The writing, he noticed for some reason, was in a neat cursive, small and stiffly upright. The one under her homework, however, was a lot messier, and leant slightly to the right. He picked it up, curious as to what she'd need to write besides her homework, and a single eyebrow rose up in surprise.

          _Bloody hell_ he thought, turning to stare back at the stairs Denice had disappeared down. _Maybe she _would_ understand after all…._

          "What's wrong, Ashley?" Harry asked the girl staring worriedly at the Slytherin table.

          "Did you see Denice this morning?" Ashley replied, looking extremely concerned. "In the halls or anything?"

          "I'm not really sure, but I think I saw her walking for the doors outside…."

          "Why would she go outside? Denice _hates_ going outside. Wait, what's our first class today?"

          "Care of Magical Creatures. Maybe she decided to get there early. Or maybe she got sick of the Slytherins and decided to go somewhere by herself."

          Ashley shook her head thoughtfully. "I don't know…," she murmured. "It depends on how she was walking, really, and what her face looked like. Did she seem, like, pissed?"

          "Pissed?" Harry asked blankly. "Uh…no, not really. She looked pretty normal, just not quite as…bouncy as she was yesterday in school."

          "She probably lost her temper with one of the Slytherins, then. I'm gonna go find her."

          "I'll come with you!" Ron offered, and Ashley raised an eyebrow at him. "She's a Slytherin! I don't trust her alone with you."

          Ashley gave Ron an icy look that gave him the shivers. "Denice would _never_ try to hurt me, if that's what you're thinking. If anything, she'd more likely try to save my life."

          "I don't trust Slytherins," Ron growled right back at her.

          "Oh, Ron, do shut up," Hermione said suddenly before Ashley got a chance to say anything. "You don't even _know_ Denice. You don't need to be so prejudiced."

          "Slytherins are _evil_," Ron countered. "_Pure evil_. They'll do anything to get what they want, hurt anyone besides themselves. There is no such thing as a Slytherin that isn't evil."

          "Then come!" Ashley sighed finally, rolling her eyes at Ron's sheer idiocy. "I'll just have to _show_ you that Denice isn't as horrible as you think all Slytherins are. I'll just get the whole thing from her later, since I know she won't tell me much with you three around."

          Ashley got to her feet as she said that, walking quickly out of the Great Hall, Harry, Hermione, and Ron behind her.

          "I wake up in the morning

  Put on my face

  The one that gonna get me

  Through another day

  Doesn't really matter

  How I feel inside

  This life is like a game sometimes…"

          Denice sat by the lake, softly singing along with the music blaring from the bewitched Muggle CD player next to her.

          However, it didn't take long for her voice to die out as a thoughtful look crossed her face. She stared out into space for a moment before suddenly pulling out a Muggle notebook and a pen and writing.

          That was how Ashley and the Gryffindor Trio came to find her.

          "Denice?" Ashley called out.

          The music stopped suddenly, and Denice half turned, a small grin on her face.

          "Hey, Ash!" she said cheerfully, waving them over.

          "Are you all right, Denice?" Ashley asked as she sat next to her cousin, Harry, Ron, and Hermione across from them.

          "Never better!" was the cheerful reply. "Just avoiding. I think I pissed our poor Dracie-poo off last night. I doubt it'd be very good for my health to be in his range of sight right now…."

          Ashley smirked. "How?"

          "I forget," was the evasive reply as she glanced at the others. "He was complaining about Div.. Things went downhill rather rapidly from there. Can you believe he actually got mad at me for calling him Dracie?"

          "Yes."

          "Meany," Denice grumbled, wrinkling her nose at Ashley.

          Ashley just laughed in reply. "C'mon," she said, "let's go walk around a bit before class starts. Just sitting around like this is boring."

          "Says you." Denice got up and shrank the CD player into a suitably portable size.

          "How'd you get that thing to work?" Harry asked curiously.

          "Found some weird spell in a book. Figured it was worth a shot. Took me all last night to get the damn thing to work."

          "…Oh."

          "You hafta teach me that spell later," Ashley commented.

          "Sure thing, Midge," Denice replied.

          Ashley stopped mid-step, glaring at Denice in frustration. "Stop calling me that," she growled.

          "Sure thing," Denice replied and paused. "Midge."

          And she immediately took off at a run, Ashley hot on her heels.

          "Those two are _really_ weird," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione. Both of them nodded their agreement enthusiastically, until Hermione suddenly developed a very evil thought.

          "But you know you really like Ashley," she said, and Harry blushed.

A/N: A little note: I'm not sure if the ending "–chan" really is used mostly for females. Denice just said that for the humor. And Midge really is a nickname I give my cousin. She's taller than me. ^-^ And… five reviews before the next chappie, please. I want reviews, and I'm gonna have a limit that I expect to be met after every chapter, just so you're warned. Um…coulda sworn I had something else to say. ::thinks:: Oh well, if I can remember, I'll do it later….

**_Preview of next chapter:_**

And in "Popular for a Day"

Denice meets Seamus, Ashley finds out how weird Seamus really is, and Draco finds himself lacking in imagination. But he thinks it's a good idea. And can anyone figure out who really likes whom? Ha! Yeah right. And all this in four (written) pages. Looks to be a short chapter again.

_Thanks to:_

**Nell- **::shudders:: Relena and Trelawney together? Ugh…. ::eye twitches at the very thought:: Uh… Sorry, no Heero. And where are they!? ::looks around desperately and then sighs:: Prolly gone by now…. ::pouts:: But I happen to like Hermione….  And yes, the het is evil. But you're reading this, so it's all good, ne? ^-^ And lay off the sugar. You're scary when you have it. ::backs away nervously and then starts giggling hysterically for no reason:: Dr. Pepper, you're a part of me! ^-^ I like Dr. Pepper.

**Ashley- **You be idiot. Never review again. You reviews scary. ::sticks out tongue::

**Chibi Zen-chan-** Thankies, thankies! And, that's Deni**_c_**e. Everyone spells it wrong. ::sighs:: And, yes, tell me! I'll read it! ::grins happily::

**Lilolu-** Eh, being sick sucks. Hope you're feeling better by now….

**az- **I love Tarot. And thank you. I try my best. ^-^

**totally_2bular_girl- **Yes, one word sentences are very cool. ^^ And…uh…I don't really do Tarot that much, really. I had a rather bad Reading that came true, actually, only what happened is that ff.net took off my (popular) MST and I was blocked from posting, and then I found out that I wasn't allowed on the computer as often as I like to be. ::sighs:: Now I just do it for fun. And…as far as the fic-reading thing goes, I might. Eventually. If I have the time. I'm afraid I don't have very much of it….


	7. Popular for a Day

A/N: Damn, I've had this thing typed up _forever_. Show me to procrastinate. -_-; So sorry I didn't get this up sooner, I don't know what's wrong with me! I've actually been _reading_ (from my own personal library of 300-something books…I need more) instead of writing, except for the past coupla days, so…. _Anyway_, I uh…hope you enjoy Seamus' idiocy. ^-^

Warnings: Seamus is an idiot. But we already knew that. And Denice is an idiot too. But we _definitely_ knew that one. ^-^

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own them? …Didn't think so.

Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted--one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is: can Draco *please* kill his new housemate?

Chapter Seven: Popular for a Day 

            Draco sighed as he walked down to the Care of Magical Creatures class. Denice had been missing when he had woken up and gone down to breakfast. She hadn't even been in the Great Hall when he'd gotten there. Now he was getting worried. What if one of the Slytherins had gotten mad at her for yesterday? He knew none of them would hesitate to attack her.

            He looked around, searching for her, and a dark blob caught his eye. He looked closer at it, and noticed with a start that it was Denice running with Ashley right behind her. As he watched, another dark bob suddenly appeared from behind a tree and caught Denice around the waist. It only took Draco seconds to realize who it was.

            _God damn Finnigan_, he thought sourly to himself, _he's the last person Denice needs to meet right now._

            He began walking a bit faster, determined to get to the girl before class started.

            Denice looked up at Seamus, confusion etched on her face. She tried to jerk out of his grip, but didn't get very far as he pulled her closer to him. Feeling herself pressed up against the Irish boy, she did the only thing she could do. She pouted.

            "What were you running from?" Seamus asked suddenly, two eyebrows raised.

            "A homicidal cousin!" Denice responded cheerfully. The eyebrows rose higher. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Finnigan," she grumbled.

            "You know who I am?" Seamus responded in reply.

            "Duh," Denice answered, rolling her eyes. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd let go of me, so I can bop the homicidal cousin upside the head before she starts laughing."

            An explosion of laughter sounded from behind her. Seamus glanced up and grinned at the four laughing teenagers and glanced back down at Denice, who was glaring furiously back at him.

            With a soft chuckle, he let Denice go, and she backed away a few steps.

            "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss DePalma," he said in mock politeness, bowing slightly as he seized her hand and kissed the back of it. "I must say, you look even more beautiful close up than you did so far away."

            Denice rolled her eyes, but a small smile tugged at her lips. "And you, Mr. Finnigan, are a bigger idiot than I originally assumed," she returned easily. Seamus only laughed.

            "Let us proceed to our class, my fair and cynical lady! Allow me to escort you!" Seamus continued, offering an arm to Denice, who raised an eyebrow.

            "You won't be escorting her anywhere, Finnigan," a cold voice said suddenly. Seamus' head shot up, and Denice spun around. Draco stood there, eyes on Denice. "Where were you this morning?" he growled out.

            "Avoiding you," Denice responded carefully. "I thought you were mad at me, and figured it'd be a good idea to keep out of your sight. You _are_ mad at me, aren't you?"

            "No," Draco said shortly, and Denice's eyebrows both shot up. "And I want to talk to you," he added. Denice shrugged.

            "Whatever," she muttered before turning back to the Gryffindors and giving a cheery farewell before leaving with Draco.

            "Did you see the way Malfoy was looking at her?" Ron muttered to his friends.

            "Yeah," Harry replied thoughtfully. "He had this really _weird_ look on his face."

            "He likes her," Seamus added with a snicker. "Think Malfoy's got any chances with her?"

            "I doubt it," Ashley laughed. "Denice isn't exactly a relationship type of person. But he might have a chance, all things considered." She paused then, and continued thoughtfully. "But I can't imagine her kissing him."

            "I could!" Seamus responded cheerfully, ignoring the incredulous look Ashley sent him. "But I don't think I really want to. Say, how often are you going to be with her?" he finished curiously to Ashley, who shrugged.

            "Who knows?" Ashley replied. "I suppose just whenever we feel like hanging out. What do you guys think of her, though?"

            "She's weirder than Seamus," Harry responded, dodging the slap to the back of the head Seamus was surely aiming at him. "But she seems all right." Hermione nodded in vague agreement with him, and all eyes turned to Ron.

            "She's a Slytherin," Ron said coldly. Ashley glared at him, and he unconsciously shrank back.

            "I wonder what we're doing in Care of Magical Creatures today?" Hermione said suddenly, obviously trying to change the subject.

            "Whatever it is, it's probably got a lot of teeth to bite off our hands," Ron grumbled, glancing around the grounds for some odd reason. "What the hell is Malfoy doing to her?"

            The others looked in the direction he was looking, surprised. Malfoy was holding Denice by the elbows, his face only a couple inches from hers. 

            "She's awfully popular today," Ashley muttered. "Is he going to kiss her?"

            "Nah," Seamus replied confidently. "They seem pretty serious. I bet it's some stupid Slytherin thing. He's telling her she has to obey his every whim and give him daily foot messages."

            Ashley rolled her eyes and giggled. "I seriously doubt she'd do either one of them. You heard what she said to Parkinson yesterday. And besides, she's not very fond of doing what other people order her to do…."

            "So all we have to do is wait for her to give Malfoy the finger and storm off, right?"

            Ashley rolled her eyes again. "Oh, shut up, Seamus."

            Seamus pouted.

            "No way, Draco! I'm not gonna do it!" Denice growled at Draco.

            "It's the only way I can think of to keep my word to Snape!" Draco growled back.

            "Then you need a better imagination! This is only my second day here, and we can't even talk for five minutes without arguing! Nobody's gonna fall for it!"

            "In case you haven't noticed, most of the Slytherins aren't exactly smart. They won't suspect a thing."

            "They can't possibly be _that_ stupid!"

            "They are. Trust me. I don't want to do this any more than you do, but I'm supposed to make sure you don't get hurt, and this is the best way I can think of."

            "I can take care of myself."

            "Not if the odds are against you, you can't. They'll go after you in groups, when you least expect it. If they think I'll be furious—"

            "They can't think you'll be furious if we're just friends?"

            "It doesn't work that way here! And you _know_ it doesn't! There's no reason for you to act so clueless!"

            Denice glared at him for a moment before she sighed and looked away from him. "_Fine_," she muttered. "I'll do it. But if you even _think_ of trying anything…."

            "Why would I?" Draco responded coldly, dropping his hands form her elbows and grabbing one of her hands instead. "We're just acting, thank God."

            "Yeah. Thank God," Denice muttered vaguely. "Even though I don't believe in him."

            "Do you believe in anything?" Draco grumbled.

            Denice stopped in mid-step, staring at him in surprise. Then she grinned.

            "Magic."

A/N: So…uh…yeah. Denice and Draco don't get along very much, do they? ^^;

**_Preview of next chapter:_**

And in "Anime Invasion" 

Denice writes a note, Hagrid introduces an animal that _doesn't_ try to kill anyone, Ashley finds several creatures' names interesting, and Ron continues being a biased idiot. But we all love him anyway. We think.

_Thanks to:_

**Mayli04- **Thank you, thank you. For more thing than one. Man, everyone likes Denice now? Oi.

**Nell- **::shudders:: I'm not too sure, really. -_- Ugh, what a thought. And yes, it _would_ be much better if Draco dragged Harry out and they started snogging, but I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon. Sorry. ^^

**amythest**

**Malting- **Good to know you get a kick out of the Japanese. And yes, you do need to learn Anime!Japanese in school. You should complain.

**totally_2bular_girl- **…??? Huh?

**Jocelyn Padoga- **We're _all_ happy Pansy got hers. ^^

**az- **Well, it wasn't really meant to be…or was it? I'm not too sure, actually. Maybe it was the convo in here that wasn't supposed to be funny. …Oh, forget it. I'm confusing myself now. -_-

**iwhoisalsotoolazytosigninoraddspaces- **Everyone likes Orlando Bloom. They have to. Or else. ^^ 

**Lilolu- **Yay! ^-^ Meaningless conversations are always the funniest. I'd be sane without them.

**Angelgirl1- **Hee. ^-^


	8. Anime Invasion

A/N: Woo, another chapter! Aren't I just so wonderful? ^____________________^ I'm awfully cheerful now for some reason too. Must be the impending Spring Break. BTW, the little paragraph-thinger in italics is a note. Just in case you can't tell.

Warnings: See the chapter.

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, you're dumber than Denice acts.

Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted--one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is: can Draco *please* kill his new housemate?

Chapter Eight: Anime Invasion 

          "This is the strangest day ever," Ashley muttered, looking curiously over at where Denice and Draco were standing with the rest of the Slytherins. "And why are they holding hands? They're not actually _dating_, are they?"

          "I bet it's all an act," Seamus said knowledgeably with a nod of his head. "See, they're _pretending_ to date, because nobody in Slytherin messes with Malfoy, right?"

          "How do you know all this?" Ron asked in disbelief, staring at Seamus suspiciously.

          "I have my ways," was the mysterious reply.

          "Does anyone know where Hagrid is?" Hermione suddenly asked, looking around. "Class was supposed to start five minutes ago…."

          "He's probably pulling out some huge, lethal creature to chomp us all to bits," Ron grumbled.

          "Oh, Ron, shut up. I'm worried about him. What if something's happened to him?"

          "If he could handle Fluffy, then he's fi—"

          "Hey, what's this?" Ashley suddenly interrupted him, pulling a piece of paper from inside her sleeve. "Oh, it's from Denice. How'd she get it in there?" She opened the small folded paper and read it.

_Surprise!_

_Heehee. Banishing Charms are so fun. (Dracie taught me yesterday before Charms. He won't tell me why, though. I think he doesn't have a life.) Anywhoo, I know you're probly wondering about the whole holding Draco's hand thing. Don't worry, we're not really dating or anything. It's just an act. He thinks it's the only way to keep me safe. I don't think he knows what an imaginations is. I just don't want him to get mad at me again. You know how I get when people yell at me._

_Hey, do you know where Hagrid is? Class is rather boring when there's no teacher. Uh…I'd better go. Blaise is giving me really weird looks. I don't think she likes my pen. (Well, I don't like it either. It's not my fault pink was the first one I pulled out.) Send an owl or something later…._

Denice 

          "What's going on?" Ron asked suspiciously as Ashley folded the not back up.

          "Nothing," Ashley replied absently. "She's just bored."

          Ron was about to reply, but Hagrid came out of his house then, carrying two crates in his hands.

          "Sorry 'bout the delay," Hagrid began gruffly, putting the crates down gently. "One of 'em got loose. It's a pain to catch 'em. Now, if yeh would move a bit closer…"

          The entire class glanced at each other nervously before slowly inching forward. Hagrid reached into a box and pulled out one of the small creatures inside. Its fur was a silvery-gray color, and it had red eyes. It looked for the most part like a small kitten except for the ears, which were long, floppy, and hung down the sides of its head.

          "Hi!" the creature squeaked out in a high voice, bouncing up and down on Hagrid's outstretched hand.

          "This is a cabbit," Hagrid said.  "It was created by a Japanese wizard who crossed a magical cat and a rabbit. These critters are lively creatures, great with young kids, and, as you can tell, understand human languages perfectly

          "The rest yeh'll find out on your own, because I'm making this a little project for the fifth years. Yeh're all to get one of the cabbits from the crate t' take care o' for the rest of the year."

          Hagrid beamed at his class and pushed the crates toward them. Everyone swarmed forward, the Gryffindors going for once create and the Slytherins for the other. Draco and Denice were naturally at the front of the group of Slytherins. Draco moved aside to let Denice go first.

          With a grin, Denice peered into the crate. Most of the cabbits were fast asleep, but a jet black one in the corner caught her eye. It was awake and staring up, almost as if it was waiting for someone to pick it up. Purple cat-like eyes looked at her hopefully, and Denice gently picked it up, The rest of the cabbits woke at the presence of her hand, and she waggled her fingers at them before backing away.

          Draco rolled his eyes as he reached in and grabbed a random cabbit. His turned out to be pure white with emerald eyes the same color as Harry's. Denice giggled as soon as she saw the eyes, and Draco glared at her.

          Meanwhile, Harry was pulling out a light brown cabbit with pale blue eyes. The cabbit jumped from his open palm to his shoulder, and then to the top of his head, meowing happily.

Ron's cabbit was bright red with orange eyes; Hermione's was a silvery gray with dark blue, almost black eyes; Seamus' was light purple with matching eyes; and Ashley's was the one Hagrid had pulled out earlier. Ashley's cabbit bounced happily from her hand to Hermione's shoulder, meowed in Hermione's ear, and bounced back to Ashley. The Gryffindors looked at it in bewilderment, but Ashley just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Great," she muttered. "I get the cabbit with Denice's personality."

          Harry shook his head, grinning, and picked his cabbit off his head. He glared at it half-heartedly before sighing and placing it on his shoulder. To his relief, it stayed.

          "Hi!" the cabbit began cheerfully. "My name's Naotoki! But you can just call me Toki, everyone does! Say, you wouldn't happen to have any carrots, would you?"

          "Er…no, not with me," Harry muttered back to him.

          "Oh," Naotoki returned. "You see, the favorite food of all cabbits is carrot, so it's really nice when our owners get lots of them for us. But we'll eat just about any vegetable. I'm rather fond of cucumbers myself."

          "You sure are a talkative little guy, aren't you?"

          "Only with people I like! Hey, you should go meet all the cabbits of your friends, too! We'll be spending a lot of time together!"

          Harry shrugged slightly, careful not to knock Naotoki off his shoulder, and walked over to Ashley and Hermione, who were standing and talking to each other. The cabbits on their shoulders were also having their own conversation.

          "Hi, Toki!" the two cabbits, voices even squeakily higher than Naotoki's said as soon as they noticed him.

          "Hi!" Naotoki squeaked back. "Introduce yourselves to Harry!"

          "I'm Ryoko!" squeaked Ashley's cabbit with a small bow.

          "And I'm Ryo-ohki!" squeaked Hermione's cabbit, bowing as well.

          Ron and Seamus came running suddenly behind them, chasing Seamus' small purple cabbit.

          "Get back here, you bloody furball!" Seamus was yelling, unmindful of the many stares he was getting. The cabbit, paying no attention to his new "friend," climbed up Harry's leg, and somehow managed to get to his shoulder. The girls giggled madly.

          "_Kujuurou!_" Naotoki squeaked to the other cabbit.

          "Meow?" Kujuurou replied.

          "Get back to your human! You're not to be running around all over the place!"

          "Mew…," Kujuurou responded sadly before jumping over to Seamus' shoulder. "Meow!"

          "_Kujuurou!_" Naotoki squeaked again. "The _human's_ language!"

          "Mow," Kujuurou stated. "Hi, everyone!"

          "Don't mind him," Ron's cabbit said with a sigh. "He's just being an idiot again. I'm Ryo, by the way."

          "You should really learn how to control your project, Finnigan," Denice's voice suddenly rang out. The girl was walking up to them, her cabbit sitting regally on her shoulder. "This is Sakura."

          Sakura bowed, and the other cabbits introduced themselves cheerfully to Denice.

          "Ryo-ohki, eh?" Denice asked when the introductions were completed. "And Ryoko," she continued, turning to Ashley. "Guess what Draco's cabbit's name is."

          "Oh my god," Ashley said. "It's Tenchi, isn't it?"

          Denice nodded and the two broke down into hysterical giggles. The others looked confusedly at them for a moment before shrugging it off. Except Ron.

          "Won't Malfoy be missing you?" Ron asked Denice distastefully, glaring furiously at her.

          "Hardly," Denice returned coldly, staring stonily back at him. "And I'd thank you to keep your nose out of my business, Weasley."

          Ron glared back at her and looked about to respond, but two things happened before he could—Seamus and Harry both elbowed him in his sides, and Denice turned on her heel, storming back over to Draco. Draco put an arm around her and sent a nasty glare at Ron.

          "Thanks a lot, Ron," Ashley growled at him before she stalked off to talk to Parvati and Lavender. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and stalked off after her.

          "_What?_" Ron asked Harry and Seamus cluelessly.

          "Forget it," Harry muttered with a frustrated sigh. "Come on, let's go see how Neville and Dean are doing."

          Needless to say, the rest of that particular class passed rather unhappily.

A/N: Yes, another short chapter. I've got to get out of the habit of doing this. Oh well. At least I wrote it. Maybe the next one'll be longer. By the way, if you want to see a picture of a cabbit, well, ff.net is really stupid and won't let me put links down here. So I'll put them at the top of my profile, and you can just go there and find them. Stupid ff.net…. ::growls::

**_Preview of next chapter:_**

And in "Love and Potions (But Not at Once)"

Denice announces that she's a masochist (only not really), Draco decides that it can't happen to _him_, Harry has a bad night, Seamus does what he does best, Neville doesn't mess up his potion (quite), and Hermione does something she should have done a long time ago. But it's not exactly the right something. Like it matters.

_Thanks to:_

Nell- Meh. Making even more work for me? Well, maybe I will. For all of my normal reviewers, though, not just you. I'll get around to it…eventually. 

**amythest- **Awww…. Don't have any more bad days! They're not fun! But it's good to know you at least want to let me know you're reading this, ne?

**Angelgirl1- **Yes, no biting animals. Cabbits are so cute! ^-^ Oi, getting a little out of hand there, aren't you? I should make them get along a little better. ^^; But it's funnier this way.

**totally_2bular_girl- **Ah. Computers do that a lot. And yes, you're right. Obviously. Didn't it say so in this chapter? (I honestly don't know—I typed this one up last week and was waiting to finish the next one before putting it up.)

**Chibi Zen-chan-** Nope. No slash. But Nell's been bugging me for a slash chapter. Maybe I'll just make a slash version of this one? It won't really change the plot much….

Woo, just made it on the reviews. Anyway, for anyone still reading this, is there a better time for most of you people for me to put this up? I usually do it just whenever I have the time, but most people can't seem to find it or something. Well, that or they don't review. (Evil, evil people.) So…yeah. Just tell me that.


	9. Of Love and Potions But Not At Once

A/N: Woo, another chapter! And I have…uh….nothing to say. ^^; But enjoy!

Warnings: Bad language (duh). And…Denice says something that's a little slashy (about Seamus). I couldn't help it, I had to. But she's just joking. Honest.

Disclaimer: I own it all, I tell you! I OWN IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted--one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is: can Draco *please* kill his new housemate?

_Chapter Nine: Love and Potions (But Not At Once)_

          "What did I tell you?" Draco asked Denice, smirking. "Gryffindors can't stand the sight of a Slytherin."

          "Weasley's the only one of them that can't stand me. He is _such_ an ass," Denice replied, absently glaring at him.

          "No kidding," Draco chuckled back. "Maybe you should just stop trying to talk to them."

          "Nah. Haven't I ever told you that I'm a masochist?"

          "No."

          "Good, because I'm not. I just like listening to Weasley dig his grave is all."

          "I see."

          Denice yawned suddenly and leaned heavily on Draco, closing her eyes.

          "Could this class get any more boring?" she asked grumpily. Draco snickered back at her.

          "I doubt it," he finally said. "Binns gives a new meaning to the word 'boring.'"

          "No kidding," she grumbled back. "Everyone's asleep. Do you think he would noticed if I charmed Parkinson to quack every time she snored?"

          "Most likely. I wouldn't recommend trying it."

          "Damn."

          The bell chose that moment to ring, and there was a veritable stampede for the door as everyone woke and rushed to get out.

          "That's the last class today, right? I don't think I could take another one," Denice grumbled to Draco as they walked toward the Great Hall.

          "Yeah, that's it. Potions first thing tomorrow, remember," Draco smirked.

          "Ooh, goody. I can antagonize Weasley all I want and I won't get in the slightest bit of trouble!"

          "But then we have Herbology."

          "Damn!" Denice swore again, glaring at a couple of Hufflepuff first years that were staring at her, looking scandalized at her language. The two small boys immediately scampered away.

          "But isn't being a Slytherin so much fun?"

          "Hell yeah," Denice laughed. "People never used to scamper if I glared at them."

          "Well, you're not exactly the most dangerous-looking person around, now, are you?"

          Denice snorted, glaring half-heartedly at Draco. She sat down at the Slytherin table, hitting Blaise in the back of the head with her bag. The rather decent-looking girl (who was notoriously not fond of Draco for some reason) glared at her for a moment before returning to her food with a sigh.

          Draco rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long meal.

          After a few more "accidents" on Denice's part (one of which involved a banishing charm, a convienently placed plate of food and a Weasley), the meal finally ended.

          The Slytherins retired to their common room, where Draco and Denice somehow managed to get the best seats in front of the fire. After a few hours of doing homework (with various complaints and arguments), Denice finally decided to call it quits. She flung her quill on the table and stood up, stretching. Amazingly, Draco stopped working as well.

          "Well, I'm going to bed," Denice announced. "You too?"

          "Might as well. Without you all my entertainment's gone," Draco replied.

          "Ha ha," Denice murmured dryly. "G'night."

          "Sweet dreams," Draco laughed and headed off for the boys' dormitories.

          Not that he'd be able to sleep. Disconcertingly, Draco realized that he was actually starting to _like_ Denice, despite the constant arguments and obvious attempts to annoy each other. In fact, he thought that may be the reason he liked her. He was so used to people doing whatever he said with no complaints or anything, that Denice seemed a rather pleasant annoyance to him.

          _So what will happen if I actually fall in _love_ with her? _He thought to himself as he lay in bed. _Love. Malfoy's do not love. That can't happen. Love is a weakness I can never afford. But doesn't it afflict everyone at some point in their life? Aren't even the Malfoys susceptible to it?_

Draco rolled over onto his stomach with a growling sigh. _Not me_, he decided. _Never me._

          The day dawned bright and cheerful—the sun shining, and not a gray cloud in site.

          Not that it mattered to Harry.

          He'd barely slept the night before—kept up by his worries of Ron, and exactly how far apart Denice would inadvertently tear Ron, Hermione, and him. He knew he looked like shit, and he felt it too. And to top it all off, his first class was Potions.

          Oh, joy.

          Suppressing a yawn, he slid out of bed and began pulling his clothes on. Before long, everyone else was up and getting ready as well.

          As soon as he was dressed, he made an attempt to stumble over to the bathroom. However, he tripped on someone's shoe, and had to grab onto Seamus to stop his fall. Seamus turned to help him regain his balance, but stopped dead when he saw Harry's face.

          "Harry, you look like shit," Seamus announced.

          Trust Seamus to point that out so bluntly.

          "I know," Harry muttered, finally regaining his balance. "I couldn't sleep last night." He yawned.

          "It wasn't your scar, was it?" Ron asked immediately, concern tinting his voice.

          "No. Just too much to think about."

          "Like what?" Ron asked blankly.

          "Nothing," Harry shrugged. "Everything. How we'll make it through Potions this morning. Where Ashley and Denice came from. Why Dumbledore insists on having such a long beard. You know, the usual."

          "Right," Ron muttered, giving Harry a weird look. "Maybe you should just get to the bathroom…."

          "Excellent idea! I think I'll do that. See you."

          He stumbled into the bathroom and leaned over a sink to look in a mirror, frowning at his reflection. Amazing what one sleepless night could do to you.

          He splashed his face with some water, went about his business, and left the bathroom feeling slightly better.

          "Are you feeling any better, Harry?" Ron asked him immediately, looking worried. Harry smiled slightly and shrugged.

          "I'm all right," he muttered. "Just a bit nauseous. Potions, you know."

          Ron laughed, picking up a couple of bags and handing one to Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow, and he shrugged. Then they all trooped down to the common room where they were joined by the girls.

          "Well, let's go," Hermione said, grinning widely, but not moving an inch. There was a moment of confused silence from the boys before Ashley grabbed Harry's arm.

          "Wha—" he began, but stopped short as Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, Lavender grabbed Deans, and Parvati grabbed Neville's, leaving Seamus to himself. The boys stared around uncertainly fro a second before Seamus apparently shrugged it off and began leading them to the Great Hall, skipping the entire way and randomly pouncing on unsuspecting victims.

          "_FINNIGAN!_"__

Seamus had pounced on Malfoy.

          "Hiya, Dracie!" Seamus purred in response, hugging the struggling blond to him tightly. "I _missed_ you!"

          "_Finnigan, if you don't get off_—" Malfoy growled out before Denice, seeming as if she was making an attempt to not crack up like everyone else in the hall, muttered something to him.

          "Now Seamus," Denice murmured after she finished muttering to Draco, and gently began prying Seamus' arms apart, "I understand that some boys your age have problems concerning their…persuasion, but I would advise you not to go about taking your frustrations out on boys who are otherwise attached."

          There was a short pause.

          "Are you suggesting I'm gay?" Seamus asked.

          "Now would I go and do a thing like that?" was Denice's innocent-sounding reply before she went back over to Draco, who sent Seamus a disgusted sneer before walking away.

          "What were they doing out of Slytherin territory this early in the morning?" Hermione asked nobody after the laughter finally died down.

          "Who knows?" Ron asked uncaringly, and they continued their walk to the Great Hall.

          "Oo ha ale."

          Seven pairs of eyes (four belonging to the cabbits that had decided to visit the dungeons with their new friends) stared blankly at Ron, who swallowed his mouthful of food.

          "You have mail," he translated himself, pointing at the black owl staring at Ashley from behind her plate.

          "Elijah!" Ashley squeaked in reply, quickly taking the note from the owl. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even notice you!"

          The owl gave her an injured look, hooted angrily at Harry for an unknown reason, and abruptly took off, knocking Ron's goblet of pumpkin juice over. Ron immediately jumped up to avoid getting a lapful of the sticky drink, swearing creatively.

          "_Ron!_" Hermione squeaked, so the two naturally began bickering.

          "Why can't they just get together already?" Harry grumbled, and Ashley snorted as she opened the note and read it. "Anything interesting?"  
          "Define interesting," Ashley grumbled back, and gave a piece of paper to Harry.

          Right in the middle of the page sat a drawing of a person in a bright pink bunny costume. A little arrow pointing to the bunny said 'Voldemort'. Next to him was a person in a white bunny costume, with an arrow saying 'Harry'. 'I have the weirdest dreams' was written in small print under the pictures.

          "What in the—" Harry asked.

          "Denice apparently had a weird dream," Ashley answered, taking the scroll and rolling it back up. Then she noticed the P.S. "Oh my God," Ashley groaned.

          "What is it?" Harry asked.

          "Nothing, nothing," was the hasty reply, and she finished rolling up the scroll. "It's a…inside joke. You wouldn't understand it."

          Harry gave Ashley a weird look before turning back to his food, shaking his head. Considering the bit he'd seen of Denice, he was pretty sure he didn't want to know.

          And it was a good thing he'd decided that, because the tiny cursive at the bottom of the paper had said 'Snape is sexy. Muahahahahahaha!'(1)

          Potions was eventful in a very uneventful way, as usual. But it was absolutely horrible today, as Snape had decided to make them all work on a difficult potion.

          In pairs.

          That _he_ chose.

          Obviously in a vindictive enough mood to torture a few of the Slytherins as well as the Gryffindors, nearly every pairing was of two people in the opposite house. Ashley was put with Pansy Parkinson, Hermione with Millicent Bulstrode, Ron with Crabbe, Dean with Goyle, Seamus with Blaise Zabini, Harry with Malfoy, and Denice with Neville. The only single-house pairing was Parvati and Lavender, who were looking incredibly relieved.

          "We're dead," Ron muttered to Harry as he left to sit next to Crabbe. Harry nodded morbidly as Malfoy plunked down into the seat next to him. Both of them glared at each other before glancing over at where Neville was trembling in the seat next to Denice. It appeared as if Denice was giving him a speech.

          "I can't wait to see what fool mistake Longbottom will make today," Malfoy muttered, sounding amused.

          "Aren't you afraid he'll blow Denice up or something?" Harry grumbled back.

          "Hardly," Malfoy scoffed. "Denice is a lot smarter than you look."

          Harry remained doubtful (but he didn't noticed that Malfoy had insulted him), but his attention turned to the instructions Snape had made them write down. Without even waiting for the directions from Malfoy, he went to gather the extra ingredients they needed, nearly running over Neville in the process. Neville gave him a nervous smile before scampering back to Denice.

          Harry walked back over to his table and dropped the ingredients on to it. Malfoy rolled his eyes and began telling Harry what to do. And poor Harry could only listen, knowing he'd never be able to get the potion done properly on his own.

          When the end of class finally came around, nearly everyone was practically in a state of shock. It seemed impossible, an absolute miracle, but…Neville and Denice had _gotten full points_.

          "How'd you do it?" Seamus asked Neville in awe, being the only person capable of making his mouth work the way he wanted it to.

          "I don't know!" Neville replied, looking about ready to faint in relief. "I kept getting really nervous and everything, but she was actually pretty nice. She told me before we began our potion to just concentrate on what I was doing and nothing else, and I told her I couldn't because of Snape, and she told me to pretend he doesn't exist, and it must've worked somehow, because I barely messed up at all!" Neville paused to take a deep breath.

          "Barely?" Hermione asked warily, finally making her mouth work.

          "Well…I think I put a bit too much leech in at the wrong time,"—Hermione winced—"but once she found out what I'd done, she took picked something up real quick, I didn't see what it was, and put a bit in and it stopped boiling. Snape took points off because he saw what I did, but then he saw what she did too and gave us the points right back!"

          Everyone stared wordlessly at Neville for a second.

          "You've got one hell of a cousin," Seamus muttered with a shake of his head. "How did she know what to do?"

          "She's a lot smarter than she acts," Ashley replied with a slight laugh. "And, while she knows her potions, she's practically clueless when it comes to actually using her wand, especially with Transfiguration."

          "She does know her potions, though," Hermione announced. "_I_ wouldn't have known what to do about the leeches."

          "Well, she is a Slytherin," Ron agreed. Everyone paused for a second, surprised that Ron could ever praise the Slytherins. Then they got a good look at his face. He was sneering.

          "So by saying that, you mean that you think Snape teaches all the Slytherins what they're supposed to do ahead of time?" Hermione asked carefully.

          "Isn't it _obvious_?" Ron asked in reply.

          There was another pause. Then, with an annoyed sigh, Hermione pulled out one of her books and smacked Ron in the back of his head.

A/N: ::eye twitches:: Must… resist…slash…. Must…resist…slash. ::takes a deep breath:: Okay, okay, resisted. Oh, that was close. -_-; Anyway. Hey, look, four pages! Wow! This might be the longest chapter yet! ^^ Not that it matters.

(1) It's a bit of an inside joke between me and my cousin. We were looking around the internet for Harry Potter buddy icons, and there was one that said Snape is sexy….  So now I say that to her every so often. It annoys her. ^-^

**_Preview of next chapter:_**

And in "Just a Thought"

McGonagall develops a bad sense of humor, Ron is in denial, Hermione talks a lot, Harry eavesdrops, and Ashley helps the plot move along. …I think.

_Thanks to:_

Nell- Yes, Draco's cabbit has green eyes. And yes, I'm sure it doesn't. Not slash, dangit! Oh, and I don't think they're all called Ryo-ohki….I think the white one's name is Ken-ohki or something like that. …I don't know. My cousin's strange. She says it's the way their mouths move and don't fit the words or something. I don't really know, she's just an idiot sometimes. And about that slash chapter…I have no clue. -_- 

**Angelgirl1- **Well, that's amazing….

**soul**- ^-^ Thankies.

**az- **Oh, there wasn't really a lot of anime there. It's just the names of the characters came from a bunch of animes, really.  But I'm glad you liked it. ^-^

**LeopardDance- **Are we ever to spill our guts? Probably. As for the male thing…well, I think it's a mystery to the best of us. -_- And thank you on the whole Mary-Sue comment, that's really what I was going for. I personally detest Mary-Sues, they tend to ruin the story a lot. Especially when the fic's practically from _their_ point of view, which is something I try not to do for my OCs much. ^_____^


	10. Just a Thought

A/N: I wuv this chappie. ^-^ I think it's actually rather important to the side-plot. (Yes, there is a major plot. There're lotsa plots. It's funner this way. (Just like it's funner using bad English ^-^)) Oi, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry 'bout the delay. Maybe next chappie be sooner. ^^ (6/27) ::grins sheepishly:: Gee, I almost forgot to add my teaser-thing at the end. My apologies. It's in their now.

Warnings: ::gasp:: There's a plot!

Disclaimer: Do you own them? No. Then what makes you think I do?

Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted--one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is: can Draco *please* kill his new housemate?

Chapter Ten: Just a Thought 

            "Today, we will be transfiguring slippers into rabbits."

            Harry stared wordlessly at McGonagall. Slippers into rabbits? Had she somehow developed a bad sense of humor?

            "Dumbledore's finally rubbing off on her," Ashley muttered absently to Harry. "Knew it was only a matter of time…."

            "How is it that you seem to know so much about Hogwarts and all of us?" Harry asked her curiously.

            Ashley shifted uncomfortably. "I'm…not really supposed to tell you," she replied rather awkwardly. "I told Dumbledore I wouldn't…."

            "I don't see why it would matter, really," Harry shrugged, pausing as McGonagall gave them a look. "It's not like we'd ever get to go to whatever dimension you're from."

            "Guess not," Ashley murmured back sadly, staring vaguely at McGonagall as she taught the class the proper incantation and wand movements to successfully transfigure their slippers.

            Harry sighed. Ashley really seemed to miss the dimension she had come from, though she did also seem happy with them. He really wished there was something he could do for her….

            He sighed again, waved his wand at the pair of slippers and muttered the incantation. Then he stared in surprise.

            Two fluffy white rabbits sat on his desk, staring peacefully at him.

            "I can't believe _I_ was the only one besides Neville that didn't get those slippers right," Ron grumbled later that night, flinging himself into a chair in the Common Room.

            "Well, if you'd spent more time paying attention to McGonagall instead of staring at—" Harry began in reply, smirking.

            "I _was_ paying attention!" Ron interrupted, glaring at Harry furiously. "And I wasn't staring at _anyone_!"

            "You keep telling yourself that," Harry laughed, sitting down on a couch across from Ron.

            "What're you two talking about?" Hermione asked, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

            "I think _I_ know," Ashley grinned, plopping down in between them and pulling out a book. "But I think I'm going to do some homework rather then tell you."

            "Gee, thanks," Hermione grumbled, pulling out some homework as well.

            After while of doing homework (or not, depending), everyone retired to their dormitories for a (hopefully) restful night's sleep.

            "Hey, Ashley?" Hermione asked as she pulled out her pajamas.

            "Yeah?" Ashley asked in reply, throwing open her trunk

            "Why won't you tell me—" Hermione stopped mid-sentence, staring wide-eyed at Ashley's open trunk. "What's _that_?"  
            Ashley stared confusedly back at Hermione for a second before following her gaze to her trunk. "Oh no!" she gasped, slamming her trunk shut. "It's nothing! Just forget about it!"

            "But that book—"

            "Forget about it!" Ashley snapped again, pulling out her wand and casting a quick locking spell. "I'm going to bed."

            Hermione watched suspiciously as Ashley quickly climbed into her bed, swinging the curtains shut. She looked down at the trunk thoughtfully for a moment before shaking her head and climbing into her own bed.

            Ashley sprinted down to the Great Hall before anyone else in Gryffindor, hoping against hope that Denice would already be there. She slid to a stop when she got in, looking over at the Slytherin table.

            Sighing in relief when she saw her about to sit down with Draco, she ran right over to them.

            "I need to talk to you," Ashley panted out to her cousin.

            "All right," Denice replied, looking abnormally serious. "I'll be right back, Draco."

            "All right," Draco shrugged, sitting down. "Just hurry up."

            Denice nodded absently, and she and Ashley walked out of the Hall.

            "Where's Ashley?" Harry asked Hermione as she came down the girls' dormitory stairs.

            "She's already gone," Hermione shrugged in reply. "She probably wanted to talk to her cousin or something."

            "Why first thing in the morning?" Ron asked, suspicious as usual.

            "Well, it might have been a dream, or I might have been hallucinating, but I saw a book in Ashley's trunk last night…"

            "What was the title?" Harry asked.

            "_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_," she replied.

            "The Goblet of—you mean you think it was a book about _our_ last year?"

            "Yes, I believe it was. She locked her trunk right before she went to bed, so I don't think she wanted me to see it…."

            "Well, couldn't you unlock it?"

            "Of course I could. But why would I?"

            "Just to see if you saw what you thought you—wait. Did you hear that?"

            The three of them stopped in mid-step, listening to the soft murmur of voices they heard around the corner. Putting a finger to his lips and beckoning the other two forward, Harry tiptoed over to the corner. All three stopped to listen.

            "—I tell you not to put that in your trunk?" came Denice's voice. "You should've left it in the room."

            "Well, I was in the middle of reading it!" Ashley replied. "I wanted to finish it during the school year!"

            "You've already read the thing _fifteen_ damned times!" Denice growled back. "How many times do you really need to read it?"

            "…I just really like it…."

            There was a moment of silence.

            "Just put it back in our room as soon as you can, all right?" Denice finally said, sighing. "Hermione'll probably tell Harry and Weasley about it, and then they might go looking for it to make sure she wasn't imagining things."

            "All right," Ashley sighed back. "I'll eat some breakfast and put it back."

            "Excellent! How about joining me and Draco?"

            "Hmm… Let me think about this for a minute…. How about…no?"

            "Exactly. Draco'd kill us both!" Denice laughed, and there was the distinct sound of receding footsteps.

            Harry stared wordlessly at Ron and Hermione.

            "I don't think you were hallucinating, Hermione," he stated blankly.

            "Me neither," Hermione shook her head. "Let's just go have breakfast, okay? And don't mention the book to Ashley."

            "Are we going to make her think you think you were imagining it or something?" Ron asked.

            "We'll just let her think whatever she wants to," Hermione replied confidently. "I'm sure she'll tell us if she thinks it's necessary."

            "I hope she does," Harry sighed. "Did you ever notice how she stares into space sometimes?"

            "Yeah," Ron shrugged. "But she did say something about coming from another dimension, didn't she? Maybe she misses her friends or something."

            "Most likely," Hermione agreed. "And who knows? Maybe there _is_ something you can do."

            "Like what?" Harry grumbled. "Bring her friends here from whatever dimension she's from?"

            Hermione and Ron shared a look, shaking their head slightly.

            "Harry's an idiot," Ron sighed in an undertone to Hermione, and she elbowed him in the side.

            "No. Just a little slow," she corrected fondly. Then she turned to Harry. "But, Harry, you _might_ be able to do something. Maybe you could make her forget."

A/N: Heeheeheeheehee. Cliffhanger-ish thinger. ^_________________________________________________________________^  Don't worry, I hate me too. Oh, yes, and before I forget. For quick knowledge of fic updates, join my Yahoo group. Link's up on my bio page….

**_Preview of next chapter:_**

And in "Rest and…Not Relaxation"

Harry invites Ashley out for a short fly, Ashley does a kick-ass job, Draco gets annoyed by Denice (again), Denice doodles, Ron grumbles about his not-so-kick-ass flying, and Draco gets pissy as he is insulted. Oh, and Hermione doesn't know who Orlando Bloom is. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL!?

_Thanks to:_

Nell- ::blinkblink:: Good point. And…well…_it's not my fault, damnit! _…Okay, so maybe it is, but I _am_ writing a slash version of this for you, remember? …Well, at least, I will eventually. 

**az**- So, long chapter equals short review? Wait, never mind, you always write short reviews. Cool. ^-^

**Angelgirl1-** Thank you sooooo much. You make me feel good, ya know? ^-^ Muaha. Of course Dracie's cabbit has green eyes! ::grins maniacally:: This is a slasher you're talking to. ^-^ ::wonders if you know that, but doubts it and doesn't care anyway:: ^________^

**Chibi Zen-chan- **::snickers:: Does it? I wouldn't know. Oh, and personally, I agree with you. Slash is vital. That's why I'll get to writing a slash version of this…some day. Maybe this summer.

Sailor Dark Star 

**KamiSusan- **Hee. Thanks for the info, I guess. And, yeah, I suppose I did. But I took it from DBZ…I think…. Anyway.


	11. Rest and Not Relaxation

A/N: Um. Yeah. Here's another chap for you, I guess. Title makes…well, perfect sense. Eventually. Oh, and sorry about the long delay. I've been distracted by Ronin Warriors…and then school started, so…. *sighs* I hate being a Junior.

Warnings: Hm. I say a bad word again. Oh well. Oh, and the ending's a bit disjointed. Me sorry. ::sniffles::

Disclaimer:  -_-

Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted--one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is: can Draco *please* kill his new housemate?

_Chapter Eleven: Rest and…Not Relaxation_

            "Hey, Ashley!"

            Ashley stopped at the bottom of the dormitory stairs, turning to face Harry.

            "Has anyone taught you to fly yet?" Harry asked.

            "Madam Hooch did before we started school," Ashley replied, smirking at an obviously fond memory. "Why?"

            "Are you any good?"

            "Of course I am!"

            "Well, Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow. We just need a Keeper. I was thinking, maybe if you come out a bit earlier and practice a bit, then you could try out…."

            "Sure," Ashley shrugged with a grin. "What time?"

            "About noon, I guess," Harry shrugged. "See you then."

            "Yeah. See you," Ashley said before turning and heading up to the dorms, a smile on her face. After all, why shouldn't she be happy? Not only was she going to get a chance to fly again, but she might even get on the Quidditch team.

            "Okay, so you know what all the balls do and the rules, right?" Harry asked.

            "Yeah," Ashley replied, looking around the Quidditch Pitch. "I suppose I should use a school broom?"

            "No, use my Firebolt," Harry shrugged. "You're not playing in any games with a school broom. If you make it on the team, you'll need a Nimbus, at least…."

            "You sure you want me to use your broom?" Ashley asked hesitantly. "I mean, I'm not sure _how_ good I am, and if it gets hit…"

            "We don't need to use the Bludgers yet," Harry grinned. "I just want you to get used to flying, and practice blocking the Quaffle a bit. We only use the Bludgers when we're deciding."

            "Okay," Ashley murmured. "Just…let me get used to your broom a bit?"

            "That's the idea," Harry grinned, giving her the broom. "I'll come up with a school broom and Quaffle."

            Ashley only nodded, an impossibly large grin on her face. She mounted the Firebolt easily and took off, flying slowly around the pitch as she got used to the feel of the broom.

            "All right!" Harry said, awkwardly rising into the air with the Quaffle. "Bloody hell, this is hard to get used to." He wavered a bit in the air. "I miss my broom already."

            "You okay, Harry?" Ashley asked.

            "I'm good," Harry returned immediately. "Okay, you need to get used to _catching_ this first, so you'll act like a Chaser for a bit before I start trying to get it past you."

            "Okay."

            Harry threw the Quaffle at Ashley, and they spent a few minutes before Harry stopped throwing it to tell Ashley to start blocking the throws. They continued in that way for a while, until the team and the people trying out began to show up.

            "All right, Ashley, let's get back down there!" Harry called to Ashley once he figured everyone who was going to come had come. "Angelina needs to make some speech or something."

            "Okay," Ashley replied, flying down to land. Angelina immediately ran up to her and Harry, and gave her an appraising sort of look.

            "You looked pretty good up there…."

            Draco was annoyed. _Extremely _annoyed. Ready-to-kill-the-next-person-that-so-much-as-looked-at-him-funny annoyed. And there was only one thing he could do about it.

            "Denice, would you stop bloody _poking_ me!" he snapped at the girl beside him.

            "But I'm bored!" Denice whined, poking Draco painfully in the same spot on his leg she'd been poking him in for the past five minutes.

            "So find something to do!" he snapped, leaning back against the arm of the couch so Denice couldn't poke his thigh as he returned to his book.

            Denice sighed, stood up, and walked over to a chair across from the couch. After plopping down in a very undignified way, she pulled out some parchment, ink, and a quill, and then absently began sketching something.

            Eventually, the scratching of the quill pulled Draco away from his book, and he glanced over at Denice curiously.

            "What are you doing?" he asked.

            "Drawing," was the absent reply. "Get back to your book."

            "What are you drawing?" 

"Something. Would you get back to your book already? I need to concentrate!"

            Draco snickered slightly and then went back to his book. For some odd reason, he didn't think Denice was really annoyed that he'd broken her concentration. But he'd might as well humor her anyway.

            Minutes passed slowly and, try as he might, Draco could not remain interested in his book. He'd already read it a few times anyway, and he could only read it for so long before getting bored. Sighing, he closed the book and dropped it loudly to the floor, smirking as he noticed Denice jump in surprise.

            "Fuck, Draco," the girl grumbled. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

            "You're too jumpy," Draco drawled back boredly. "And aren't you done that drawing of yours yet?"

            "Nearly," Denice replied, seeming preoccupied almost immediately. There were a few more minutes of silence. "There, done!" she proclaimed happily. "Now it just needs to dry. Stupid ink."

            Draco stood, stretching. Then he walked over behind Denice's chair to look at her picture. He found himself staring down at a well-shaded black and white drawing of himself as he'd just been sitting. The background was uncolored and shapeless, and several scribbled sentences were scattered throughout it.

            "You write little notes to yourself on your pictures?" he asked blankly.

            "'Course I do!" Denice replied, grinning up at him. "Just little notes to myself, so I know what I need to work on the next time I look at it. And random little thoughts I might have."

            "You have a lot more criti—wait, does that say what I _think_ it says?"

            "I don't know, which little note are you reading?"

            "Evil shouldn't look this good."

            "Yeah, that's probably what it says. I mean, it's true, ain't it?"

            Draco snorted, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. _She's mental_, he decided. Then he noticed her poking at the parchment with the wrong side of the quill.

            "Dry, damn you, dry!" he heard her grumble.

            _Mental's an understatement._

            "Here," he said aloud, pulling out his wand and casting a quick spell. The ink was immediately dry. "What are you going to do with it?"

            "Send it to Ashley," Denice shrugged. "With a note to send it right back, of course."

            Draco raised an eyebrow at her. Denice grinned up at him again, scribbled a short note on a spare piece of parchment, and bounced up off her chair.

            "Let's go to the Owlery!" she said, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him toward the Common Room entrance. "You're _so_ coming with me."

            Draco only rolled his eyes and allowed Denice to drag him along.

            "All right, then, tryouts are over! On your way, now!"

            Angelina was grinning. Tryouts had obviously gone extremely well.

            "Harry, if you don't mind, you'll need to stay back and help us decide who to pick."

            "Okay," Harry shrugged, waving to Ashley as she left with Ron and Hermione, who had shown up at the tryouts—Ron to try out, Hermione to watch.

            "You were really good, Ashley," Hermione said as they walked back to the castle.

            "Thanks!" Ashley grinned back.

            "I was horrible," Ron groaned, totally ignoring the two girls he was walking with. "I can't _believe_ I missed that one shot! It was so _easy_ to block!"

            "You didn't do that bad, Ron," Hermione muttered back to him. "It was just one shot. You can't get them all."

            "But it was such an easy shot! If Fred just hadn't hit that Bludger at me…."

            "Well, it's something that would happen in a real game, isn't it?" Ashley asked logically. "I mean, at least you didn't miss a shot when you weren't about to get hit."

            "Yeah, well, _you_ didn't miss any, did you?" Ron grumbled.

            Ashley didn't reply, so they continued their walk back to Gryffindor Tower in silence. That is, until they heard a squeal that vaguely sounded like "Ashley!" and a pair of running feet. Ashley turned around just in time to have Denice jump and glomp her. Barely able to hold her balance, she found herself stumbling backwards a few steps.

            "Oof!" Ashley gasped out.

            "Lookie what I drawed!" Denice squealed, backing away from her almost immediately and totally ignoring the bewildered looks she was receiving from Ron and Hermione.

            "Mental, that one. Absolutely _mental_," Ron muttered under his breath, and received an elbow in the side from Hermione. He glared at her, only to notice that she was too busy looking over Ashley's shoulder at whatever Denice had drawn to notice. Curious, he looked as well.

            "What the—?" he groaned, staring at the picture of Draco.

            "That's really good," he heard Hermione say.

            "_Nothing_ that has _anything_ to do with Malfoy is any good," Ron muttered. Hermione gave him a Look, so he decided to shut up.

            "When'd you do this?" Ashley asked Denice curiously. "Last night?"

            "Nope!" Denice replied. "I just finished it before I ran out to give it to you. Dracie-poo cast some neat spell to make it dry really really fast for me."

            Malfoy, who was standing as far away from the group as he felt was necessary, let out a light growl.

            "Stop calling me Dracie-poo!"

            Denice let out a too-drawn out sight and then went back to grinning at Ashley.

            "You like?" she asked cheerfully, bouncing on her heels.

            "It's good," Ashley replied. "Well, except the whole background, but I know you meant to do that. …And then, of course, there's your little notes again. _Please_ tell me you didn't show this to Malfoy."

            "Of course I did!" Denice grinned. "Dracie-poo"—Draco growled again—"knows he's hot, no need to hide it from him that I think so too. Right?"

            "You're insane, Denice."

            "Thankies!" Denice bounced again. "Say, how'd the Quidditch thing go? You know if you're getting on the team yet?"

            "Nope," Ashley shrugged. "I'll find out soon enough, though, won't I?"

            "Yeah, guess so."

            "So, when are you going to attempt to join the Slytherin team?" Ashley smirked.

            Denice smirked back, and stayed silent for a moment before answering.

            "Attempt to join the Slytherin team? Now, why would I go and do that? Don't they loose bad enough without me?"

            "Oh, yes, of course," Ashley snickered. "Maybe you'd make a better Seeker than Draco, though. Slytherin might actually _win_."

            "…Actually, that might be a good idea."

            "_Denice!_" Draco snapped, looking absolutely furious as he glared at the two girls that were making fun of him. "What the _hell_ are you—"

            Denice only giggled, turning back to Ashley.

            "I think we'll go now," she grinned. "Here, give me my picture back. You don't think I'd actually give it to you to keep, do you?"

            "No, why would you?" Ashley asked in reply, handing it back. "It's not like I'd want it anyway."

            "'Course you wouldn't. Draco's no Orlando Bloom."

            "Exactly," Ashley grinned. "Now, if you _did_ have a chance to draw a picture of Orli…"

            "I sure as hell wouldn't give it to you," Denice snorted. "What a waste of my lead _that_ would be!"

            "Hey!" Ashley pouted.

            "Too bad," Denice returned. "And anyway, I'll…see you later. Me and Dracie have gotta run. …Though _why_ we need to go anywhere, I'm not too sure. Oh well. Bye!"

            And Denice turned and ran back the way she had come, grabbing hold of Draco's arm as she went by him.

            A few minutes of silence passed, the three of them staring after the two Slytherins, surprised at the way Malfoy had just sighed and ran behind her.

            "If you don't mind my asking…" Hermione eventually muttered slowly. "Who exactly _is_ Orlando Bloom?"

            Ashley only stared at her, absolutely speechless.  
  
__

A/N: ::snickers:: I just noticed something. I can never decide whether to call Draco "Draco" or "Malfoy" no matter what POV I'm doing. It's funny. Oh, and the Orlando Bloom thing.  Hermione _would_ know about him, wouldn't she? Or maybe she wouldn't. I don't know. Meh, I'll just have Ashley tell her exactly who she's talking about so Hermione can squeal over Orli in the next chap. ^-^ (Um…or not.)

Preview of Next Chapter And in "Always Trust Your Instincts" 

A month passes. Pansy makes a dastardly plan, Denice gets a bad feeling, and Draco doesn't worry at all. But we do get a cliffhanger. *smirks*

**Oh, and one last thing. Pick which scene you want to see more. And, yes, I know the second one is a _lot_ longer than the first. But it works that way. Now choose:**

1) "She'll be alright, won't she?" Draco asked, masked dropped only this occasion, just for the people in the room…the girl laying unconscious on the bed. His eyes and voice overflowing with concern. "I mean, she hasn't—she won't—"

**            "Oh, she won't die, don't worry," Madam Pomfrey replied reassuringly, though she still appeared concerned. "The problem is, Draco, that I'm not sure I'll be able to cancel out all of the spells Ms. Parkinson and her friends had cast on her. This may come as a shock, but Denice might end up—"**

**            But she didn't get to finish her sentence, as the door suddenly slammed open. A single figure was silhouetted in the doorway.**

**2) Draco stared down at the motionless body lying on the bed in the Hospital Wing. He didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous. The white motif unnerved him. It was too…sanitary. Too perfectly put together. The Hospital Wing was a place that made you want to whisper even when you didn't need to. He hated it, and he knew she would as well.**

**            Of course, that wasn't the only thing that made him nervous. She was too still. He couldn't stand seeing her like that, placed in one position. She had never been able to sit still, no matter how hard she tried. There was always movement around her—she would twist her ring around her finger over and over again, play with the pendant on the necklace she never took off, twirl a clump of hair around her fingers. She hadn't been made to be still. And here she was, still as death. What if she had died? Would he really notice? **

**She breathed so softly now, it was nearly unnoticeable….**

**            Slowly, he sunk into a chair that had been placed by the bed just for him. He held the hand of the girl he had reluctantly come to love, though he hadn't acknowledged it until she had been hurt. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt tears begin to roll down his cheeks.**

**            _Oh, how the mighty have fallen_, he thought bitterly to himself. _Fallen hard and fast. It happened so suddenly, so unexpectedly…. It caught everyone by surprise, even those who knew what was happening. _A soft sob wrenched its way out of his throat, but he quickly quelled the rest of them. This was pathetic. He shouldn't be losing his composure like this. Even for her. _Oh, if they could just see me now. They all thought I was inhuman, untouchable. And look at me! Crying over a girl…and alone. Always alone. I'm as human as the rest of them. Now, if only I could really let them know…._**

**"_Malfoy?_"**

_Thanks to:_

**az**- Thanks. ^-^

**Draco-Luver 11- **o.O

**Lilolu-** You mean you don't love me, Sirius? ::sniffles:: You hurt my feelings! Oh, and don't worry, this version isn't slash, the other version is. Aren't I just so wonderful, making a special version for us slashers? And…well, I'd say something about your sunburn, but it's probably gone by now, ne?

**Anony Miss-** Ha. Yeah, I know what you mean. ::grins:: My cousin had the same reaction, really. Very amusing.

**Leitheindel-** That would be "It's the End of the World As We Know It" by REM. And the best part of the entire song is the chorus. ^-^

**Firefly15- **Thanks. And it's nice to know that there're people out there as stupid as us.

**no one**


	12. Always Trust Your Instincts

A/N: Whew. Sorry about the long wait. I made an attempt at this thing called NaNoWriMo, where I was supposed to write 50,000 words to a novel in one month. I got about 4,648 words written in the first two weeks before my brain started stalling every time I brought up the document. Needless to say, I eventually gave up to write on my fics. So, yeah. There went a whole month down the drain. -_- But anyway. Onwards!

Warnings: cliffy!

Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now, you should be shot.

Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted--one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is: can Draco *please* kill his new housemate?

_Chapter Twelve: Always Trust Your Instincts_

            A month passed by slowly. Ashley did indeed get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, making just about everyone, except Ron, very happy. In fact, it soon appeared as if Ron was becoming jealous of the girl, and the rift between the great Gryffindor Trio that had been started by Denice's frequent presence seemed only to grow. On the other hand, the relationships between Ashley, Harry, Hermione, and even Denice, seemed to strengthen. Not only that, but Denice and Draco even seemed to be getting along with each other better, the arguments dwindling down to nearly none—the few times they actually appeared to be arguing, both seemed to enjoy the activity more than they should. However, much of that was soon to be forgotten….

            "I can't stand how that girl hangs all over _my_ Draco," Pansy growled to her gang of Slytherin girls, once again glaring over at where the focuses of her rant were sitting. "I _know_ Draco doesn't really like her, he's just _pretending _to. I'll bet someone put him up to it, and he's only doing it to keep out of trouble."

            "I don't know, Pansy," Millicent muttered uncertainly, her astonishingly melodious voice sounding uncertain. "Draco did seem a bit colder towards you this year, didn't he?"

            "Don't be ridiculous!" Pansy scoffed. "Draco wouldn't have taken me to that stupid ball last year if he didn't like me!"

            "I don't think Draco likes _anyone_," another girl scowled. "He's so cold and obnoxious to all of us. Even you, Pansy, don't pretend as if he isn't. He probably thinks he's so perfect that any girl would tarnish him."

            "You'd think that, wouldn't you, Aster," Pansy sneered. "Anyway, I don't care _what_ you think. Draco is _mine_, and I'm going to prove it! I'll fix this problem tonight! And don't any of you try to stop me!"

            "Don't worry, Pansy," Millicent returned reassuringly. "We're with you all the way. Just tell us what to do."

            "Right," Pansy said, an evil smirk crossing her face, eyes sparkling maliciously. "Here's what you do…."

            "Draco…."

            Draco immediately looked over at Denice, unnerved by the uncertainty in her voice. The girl was leaning over a piece of parchment, quill poised as if she was about to write something. The ink from the tip of it was slowly spreading over her carefully written words. Reaching over the table they were sitting at, he gently raised her hand a few inches.

            "Is something wrong?" he asked.

            "It's just…. Well, it's nothing really, but…," Denice trailed off uncertainly, biting her lip. "I just got this…chill down my spine. It's…I'm…Draco, I've got a really bad feeling. Something's about to happen."

            "Like what?" Draco asked curiously.

            Denice just shook her head, apparently at a loss for words.

            "Listen, it's my responsibility to take care of you, right? Make sure you don't get hurt and everything. Don't worry, nobody messes with me."

            "…Yeah, you're right," Denice laughed after a few moments, shaking her head in an attempt to clear her unwanted thoughts. "What in hell am I worrying about? I don't know…maybe I'm just tired, eh?"

            "You have been working pretty hard," Draco said logically. "Spending a lot of time running around randomly and all that. You should probably turn in early."

            Almost as if to prove Draco's point, Denice suddenly yawned widely. With a sheepish grin, she said, "Yeah, I probably should." She stretched and then looked down at her nearly ruined parchment. "Guess I'll finish this stupid thing tomorrow. It's not due for a couple of days, right?"

            "Right. Now get going."

            Denice half glared at him before gathering up her stuff. She was prepared to leave in seconds, clutching her bag to her chest. She stared vaguely at Draco for a second, before smiling shakily.

            "G'night, Draco," she murmured softly.

            "Good night," Draco replied absently, his attention once again on the paper before him. However, as he noticed Denice's presence leaving, he looked up and watched her as she walked slowly towards the steps leading down to her dormitory. He chewed thoughtfully on the end of the quill, and his eyes traveled over the room as she finally disappeared from view.

            His eyes suddenly landed on Pansy and her group of girls. He noticed that they were huddled abnormally close together, seemingly deep in conversation. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, noting the way they kept glancing up as if to make sure nobody was aware anything was amiss. He knew very well what Pansy thought of Denice, and he was almost certain that he knew what they were talking about.

            _Maybe Denice is right_, he thought uncertainly. _I've never seen Pansy and her gang act like this. And Denice _is_ a bit of a Seer. Trelawney isn't the only one that seems to think so. I'd better stay up a while longer…just in case._

With that decision made, Draco returned his attention back to his homework and once again began to work diligently on it. But every so often, he glanced over at the corner Pansy was in.

            However, it was nearly an hour before anything else happened. 

It had been about five minutes since the girls had left, and Draco was just finishing up his work. He had decided that it was safe to go to sleep, and began putting away his stuff. He sauntered over to his dormitory's stairs, but as soon as he'd started walking down, it happened. There was a single, ear-splitting scream, and then…nothing. Absolute silence.

A/N: *grins* Wee! Cliffhanger! Hm…now I need to think of something…. *smirks* This is fun…. Oh, btw, I've decided to use both of those scenes from the last chapter. Just so you know.

Preview of Next Chapter And in "Shedding Blood and Tears" (Haha, ash gave me the idea. Go her!) 

Pansy panics, Blaise is helpful, Draco is out of character, Gryffindors are sad and surprised, and Denice is. Well. Quiet. You'll see.

_Thanks to:_

**az**

**The Black Cat**

**Fire Lady**

**weaselking- **You'll see what the pairings are eventually, don't worry. Oh, and I'm pretty sure it's been mentioned a few times that Denice and Ashley are cousins.

**Leitheindel- ***blinks* Um…that's probably REM as in Rapid-Eye-Movement…you know, that stage of sleep. Or maybe they just thought it sounded cool. ^^; Um, yeah. And don't bother me about Swiftly Tilting Time…it's Nell's job to write the next chapter, and she's worse with updating than I am.

**Lanfear1- **Impatient? Annoying? And this is a big deal, because? Anyway, I had a good excuse this time! =þ

Watcher Tale Neith Cara 


	13. Shedding Blood and Tears

A/N: And it's been _how_ many days since I wrote a chapter for this fic? ^^; Yeah. Don't expect the next one out any time soon. I need to stop writing this.

Warnings: OOC Draco, more cliffy

Disclaimer: Me? Own something? You're kidding, right?

Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted--one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is: can Draco *please* kill his new housemate?

_Chapter Thirteen: Shedding Blood and Tears_

            "Denice!" Draco gasped, spinning on his hell and preparing to run for the girls' dormitory. But before he could take a single step, a girl came running up the stairs over to him and ran right into his arms. He looked down. Blonde hair.

            "Draco, help me!" Pansy gasped, looking up into Draco's eyes with fear etched into her face. "She's gone _berserk_! She's going to _kill_ me!"

            "What's going on?" Draco asked coldly, pushing the girl away from him. When she didn't answer, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Damn it, Pansy, what in bloody hell is going _on_?"

            "I'll tell you what's going on," Blaise's voice came suddenly. Draco and Pansy both looked over at where the furious girl stood. "Parkinson and her friends decided it would be amusing to attack DePalma when her back was turned. All of their spells hit her at the same time."

            Draco froze, hands dropping from Pansy's shoulders. His already pale face went even whiter. "Is she all right?" he asked, dreading the answer.

            "I don't know." Blaise paused. "She's unconscious. I…I'll go get Snape."

            Blaise rushed for the exit, and just as the wall closed behind her, footsteps could be heard rushing up the dormitory stairs. Draco spun around to stare coldly at everyone as they all stumbled, fully dressed, into the Common Room. After a few seconds, he heard his name muttered timidly behind him. He half turned to glare at Pansy.

            "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" he asked calmly. He didn't need to yell—the anger in his voice was enough to cower nearly anyone.

            "I—I was just helping, Draco," Pansy whimpered. "I knew you wanted her gone—"

            "What makes you so sure of that? Don't you think that, if I _had_ wanted her gone, I would have done it myself?"

            "Of course not!" Pansy scoffed, scowling. "You could have gotten in a lot of trouble! But I _know_ you didn't like her! She has no concept of how things are run around here. She has no money, no useful family background—she's just a Mudblood _nobody_! So I did you a favor and got rid of the little nuisance!"

            Draco's fists clenched, and tried taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Needless to say, it didn't work at all. When he spoke, his voice shook with barely suppressed rage.

            "You did me no favor. I did not want her gone."            

            "Don't try to hide it from me, Draco." Pansy shook her head, a soft, knowing smile on her face. "I know you can't stand that worthless—"

            But that was the last straw for Draco. He spun fully around and backhanded the girl across the face. Pansy, not expecting the physical attack in the slightest, was knocked to the floor with pain racing through her jaw. She looked up at Draco, truly afraid now.

            "_I DID NOT WANT HER GONE!_" he roared. "Do you have _any_ idea how _stupid_ of a thing it was you just did? You are going to get _me_ in trouble, because I was supposed to keep her from being attacked by people like _you_! And I _know_ you didn't really do it as a favor to me! You just wanted to get your competition out of the way so you could have me for yourself! Well, let me tell you something, you selfish bitch; even if I _did_ hate Denice, I would still choose _her_ over _you_!"

            "But…But, Draco, you can't possibly mean that…."

            "I am going to make _sure_ you are expelled, Parkinson." Draco said coldly. He had apparently regained control of himself.

            "Draco, please…my parents…they'll _kill_ me!" When Draco didn't respond, she jumped forward and grabbed onto the hem of his robes. "Please, Draco, don't do this!"

            Draco's eyes flashed as he readied himself to give Pansy another slap, but found his wrist tightly clenched in somebody else's strong grip. He growled deeply, and glared over at whoever it was that had the audacity to stop him—only to find himself facing his Head of House. He gulped slightly, eyes wide in surprise. Snape was giving him a calculating look, almost as if he was trying to figure Draco out. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he quickly stepped away from Snape. He turned around to face the rest of the Slytherins, all of whom were staring at him as if he were contagious.

            "Draco, come with me," Snape ordered suddenly, and Draco, relieved to have an excuse to get away from the stares of his peers, followed him silently. The two of them walked down the stairs to the girls' dormitories, but Snape stopped him right before they went inside the fifth year's room.

            "You actually care about her, don't you?" Snape asked him softly. "Despite the fact that you were raised to hate everything about her…."

            Draco immediately blushed bright red, and he knew it was no use to try to deny it. Instead, he just smirked and said, "Actually, professor, I think I care about her _because_ I was raised to hate her."

            Snape gave him another one of his calculating looks before nodding and walking into the room. Draco stood outside for a second longer before taking a deep breath and walking in after him.

            "Miss Pierzynski, come here please."

            Ashley looked up from where she was sitting on one of the chairs in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was early for her to be up, but she had woken quite suddenly about an hour before, and had been unable to fall back asleep. She had gone down to the Common Room to wait for everyone else to get up, but she had been unable to sit still long enough to actually do anything—she had a bad feeling, though she couldn't understand why.

            "Is something wrong, Professor McGonagall?" she asked softly as she walked up to the tall teacher. McGonagall frowned down at her as if she didn't want to say whatever it was she was about to say.

            "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but, as your Head of House, I felt it was necessary that I was the one to tell you." McGonagall took a deep breath as if to ready herself for what she was about to say. "Miss DePalma was attacked last night by several of the girls she was rooming with in the Slytherin dormitories. She is in the Hospital Wing right now, unconscious."

            Ashley's mouth dropped open, and she stared wordlessly at McGonagall for a moment. Then she dropped her head in thought before looking back up, opening her mouth to talk. "_What_? _Attacked_? …You're lying…there's no…it _couldn't_ happen, she can't…no. Professor, I have to see her! You _have_ to let me see her!" Tears were streaming down her face by the end of her tirade, and McGonagall looked down at her sympathetically.

            "I'm sorry, Miss Pierzynski, but I'm afraid you can't go see her right now. Madam Pomfrey will be busy trying to make sure all of the spells that were cast on your cousin are gone. You will have to wait until tomorrow morning to see her."

            "What do you mean _tomorrow morning_? I can't wait that long to see her! I need to see her _right now_!"

            "Miss Pierzynski—"

            "_No!_ You _can't_ stop me from seeing her, damn it! Get out of my way!" She ran forward, trying to get around McGonagall, but McGonagall was stronger than she looked, and she grabbed hold of Ashley, holding her so that she couldn't get away. "LET GO OF ME!"

            "Miss Pierzynski, _calm down_!" McGonagall yelled, struggling to keep the struggling girl from getting away from her. She received an elbow in her gut for her trouble, and Ashley was soon running for the portrait hole again. But lucky for McGonagall, the screams of her and Ashley had not gone unnoticed, and Harry was down his dormitory stairs just soon enough to grab hold of the blonde. Ashley tried to break his grip, but Harry was stronger than he looked, and she certainly wasn't going anywhere.

            "_Thank_ you, Mr. Potter," McGonagall gasped, as she was still trying to regain her breath. "Try to calm her down, please?"

            "What's going on, Professor?" Harry asked in reply.

            "Miss DePalma was attacked late last night," McGonagall sighed back. "I was unaware that the news would effect her so much, and was not prepared for what happened."

            "Denice was attacked?" Harry asked blankly, shocked at such a thing happening. "Last night? I mean, _in_ the Slytherin dorms?"

            "Yes, Mr. Potter. She was apparently getting ready to go to sleep when she was attacked by three of her roommates from behind. She was lucky Miss Zabini was in the room as well, or else she may have been killed."

            There was an audible sob from Ashley as she finally gave up on trying to run off to see Denice. Harry pulled her into a comforting hug, and, still crying, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Shaking her head, McGonagall took that as her cue to leave, and she silently did so.

Draco stared down at the motionless body lying on the bed in the Hospital Wing. He didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous. The white motif unnerved him. It was too…sanitary. Too perfectly put together. The Hospital Wing was a place that made you want to whisper even when you didn't need to. He hated it, and he knew she would as well.

            Of course, that wasn't the only thing that made him nervous. She was too still. He couldn't stand seeing her like that, placed in one position. She had never been able to sit still, no matter how hard she tried. There was always movement around her—she would twist her ring around her finger over and over again, play with the pendant on the necklace she never took off, twirl a clump of hair around her fingers. She hadn't been made to be still. And here she was, still as death. What if she had died? Would he really notice? She breathed so softly now, it was nearly unnoticeable….

            Slowly, he sunk into a chair that had been placed by the bed just for him. He held the hand of the girl he had reluctantly come to love, though he hadn't acknowledged it until she had been hurt. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt tears begin to roll down his cheeks.

            _Oh, how the mighty have fallen_, he thought bitterly to himself. _Fallen hard and fast. It happened so suddenly, so unexpectedly…. It caught everyone by surprise, even those who knew what was happening. _A soft sob wrenched its way out of his throat, but he quickly quelled the rest of them. This was pathetic. He shouldn't be losing his composure like this. Even for her. _Oh, if they could just see me now. They all thought I was inhuman, untouchable. And look at me! Crying over a girl…and alone. Always alone. I'm as human as the rest of them. Now, if only I could really let them know…._

            "_Malfoy?_"

A/N: Wee! Fun! Yes, there's the first scene to be shown. The next scene…sadly enough, is in the next chapter. Ha, can you tell I'm in a bit of a hurry to finish this?

**_Preview of Next Chapter:_**

And in "The Power to Heal" 

Draco and Harry argue, Ashley realizes that Draco likes Denice, Draco admits to it in response to a threat, people become civil, Denice wakes up to a nasty surprise, and Dumbledore's not quite the nut he's made out to be. But he does seem intent on making Denice a Mary Sue. Damn it.

By the way…the title of the next chapter really sucks. Haha.

_Thanks to:_

**Frodo2- **Er…is he? Heh. Guess so. ^^;

**Fire Lady- **Gees. Relax. Cliffhangers are a way of life. And as far as the two scenes…you'll see!

**Leitheindel- **Ooh, almost spelled your name right the first time. Um, anyway. 1) See Fire Lady's reply, 2) Of course. Remmie it is. ^-^ 3) You read my mind. DON'T DO IT AGAIN! *pouts*

**Watcher Tale Neith- **Er? Really?

**Nell­- **Review this time, or I'll never dedicate a fic to you again! =þ


	14. The Power to Heal

A/N: Uh…yeah. Sorry about the uber-long delay. My computer's been dead since a little before Christmas, and I just recently got it half running…. Okay, it's been up for a couple weeks, but I've been too lazy to type this up. But now it's typed, so…enjoy.

Warnings: Uh…OOC Dracie-ness?

Disclaimer: Don't own them, yadda yadda yadda.

Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted--one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is: can Draco *please* kill his new housemate?

_Chapter Fourteen: The Power to Heal_

            Draco didn't move, except to strengthen his grip on Denice's hand. He did, however, stop his flowing tears. Lowering his head, he wiped at his face as discretely as possible. Still, he didn't say a word.

            "Malfoy?" the voice came again. Draco growled lightly as he realized that the voice wasn't going to go away.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" he asked coldly, refusing to look up. He couldn't let anyone see him in the state he was in.

            "I was…Ashley wanted to see Denice," Harry muttered uncertainly. "I thought I'd come with her."

            "Ah, of course. Ever the gentleman, aren't you?" Draco asked derisively, hoping it would make Harry leave. "It's the middle of the night, just in case you haven't noticed."

            "I know," Harry returned evenly. "Why do you think we chose this time to come down here? Anyway, what are _you_ doing here?"

            "Special permission. Snape insisted."

            "Of course," Harry sneered. "Couldn't let his star student be seen _crying_ over anyone, could he?"

            Draco tensed up immediately. _Shit_, he thought. "I don't know what you're talking about, Potter."

            "Harry, Malfoy, shut up!" Ashley suddenly snapped. Draco jumped, surprised at the sound of her voice. He didn't realize she was right beside him until he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He shot a startled glance upwards to see her almost smiling at him.

            "You…like her, don't you?" Draco froze. It was one thing for Snape to notice, but it was entirely different when a _Gryffindor_ did. "I thought Denice was just imagining things, but…."

            "What are you going on about?" Draco scowled.

            "Denice told me last week that she was sure you liked her." Ashley paused, frowning thoughtfully. "She was…really happy about it. You _do _like her, don't you?" Draco refused to answer. "You'd _better _like her, Malfoy. Because if you break her heart, _I'll_ break your neck."

            Draco's eyes widened slightly, and he stared up at the slim blonde. She looked absolutely innocent. But her eyes told him that she was dead serious. He looked away from her.

            "Don't worry about it," he snarled. "Your cousin's a miracle."

            Ashley, apparently satisfied with his answer, began to walk out of the room. The door opened, but there were no steps of Harry and Ashley leaving.

            "Mal—" Ashley began, but stopped herself, pausing thoughtfully. Draco looked over at her and Harry, wishing they would just go. "Draco. Thank you."

            A moment of silence.

            "You're welcome…Ashley."

            The next week went by quickly, and Hogwarts returned to relative normalcy. There was only one truly noticeable difference—the hostilities between Harry, Hermione, Ashley, and Draco all but disappeared. In fact, Draco was often civil to _all_ of the Gryffindors, even, on rare occasions, Ron. Draco and Ashley (Ashley dragging Harry, Hermione, and Ron with her), were often found visiting the Hospital Wing at the same time, and they got along very well.

            However, Friday afternoon found Draco alone in the Wing, staring blankly down at Denice. When the door opened suddenly, Draco looked over and was surprised to see Madam Pomfrey leading Ashley and the Gryffindor Trio over to her office. Half of the fifth year Gryffindors were trailing along behind them. Pomfrey halted the extra Gryffindors, and then waved Draco over to them.

            "What's going on?" he asked curiously.

            "Just come into my office, Mr. Malfoy," Pomfrey replied. Draco sent a questioning glance over to Ashley, but she just shrugged and walked into the room. Draco walked in after her, and the door was closed behind him.

            "What's going on?" Ashley asked, echoing Draco.

            "I just finished canceling all the spells on Miss DePalma," Pomfrey began slowly, frowning at the relieved looks on their faces, "but…I'm afraid there was a bit of a complication…."

            "She'll be alright, won't she?" Draco asked immediately, mask dropped only for this occasion, just fore the people in the room…the girl lying unconscious on the bed in the room next to them. His eyes and voice were overflowing with concern. "I mean, she hasn't—she won't—"

            "Oh, she won't die, don't worry," Madam Pomfrey replied reassuringly, though she still appeared concerned. "The problem is, Mr. Malfoy, that I'm not sure I'll be able to cancel out _all_ of the spells Ms. Parkinson and her friends had cast on her. This may come as a shock, but Miss DePalma may end up—"

            But she didn't get to finish her sentence, as the door suddenly slammed open. A single figure was silhouetted in the doorway.

            "Denice!" Draco gasped, realizing who it was almost immediately.

            "I can't see!" was all Denice said in reply, sounding panicked. She stumbled into the room, Seamus coming in behind her.

            "You can't…what?" Draco asked blankly.

            "I can't. Fucking. SEE!" Denice yelled. She stepped forward blindly, and Draco grabbed hold of her before she could run into the chairs. "Draco? I…I don't like this…. I don't like this at _all_…."

            "Denice…," Draco muttered uncertainly before turning to Madam Pomfrey with narrowed eyes. "This is what you can't cancel out, isn't it?"

            "I'm afraid so," the nurse replied sadly. "However, there _is_ a spell we can cast that may help her. At least a little."

            "What spell?" Denice asked immediately.

            "It…will allow you to see a wizard's power level. That is, how strong their magic is, but use of an aura that surrounds their body. You will also be able to see the lights from cast spells, and—"

            "Or, to put it simply, I will be able to see magic," Denice stated softly. "But nothing else."

            "Yes. But I must warn you, the spell is permanent. We should give you ti—"

            "Don't bother. Just do it."

            "Miss DePalma, this spell will affect you for the rest of your life!" Madam Pomfrey snapped out, surprised. "You should take the time to decide whether having this spell cast on you is the best thing for you!"

            "Even if I were to take the time," Denice calmly replied, "I would still make the same decision. It is _people_ that I don't trust, Madam Pomfrey, and it is them I need to see."

            "Very well," Madam Pomfrey finally sighed in consent. "If you would wait a few minutes, I must inform Professor Dumbledore of your decision before the spell is cast."

            Denice nodded, and Pomfrey left to go fetch the Headmaster. The seven people left in the room stood around in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before it was broken.

            "What have I missed while I was unconscious?" Denice asked, a small smile playing about her lips. She was evidently over the shock of being unable to see. "I imagine Parkinson and her gang got into all kinds of trouble."

            "All the girls in our year were detained," Draco responded slowly. "Even Blaise, by order of the Minister. They wouldn't believe me when I told them that she saved you."

            "I'll get her out," Denice responded confidently with a frown. "She may very well have saved my life. It's the least I can do for her."

            "And I've been relatively civil to the Gryffindors…." Draco continued.

            "_Civil?_" Denice asked, not believing it. "Come on, Draco, no teasing the blind person."

            "He's telling the truth," Seamus volunteered from where he still stood by the door. "He hasn't insulted or picked fights with anyone but Ron!"

            "Weasley doesn't count."

            "Oi!" Ron exclaimed, sounding insulted. "That isn't fair!"

            "Ah. So the Dream Team _is_ here then," Denice snickered. "Ash? Come here so I can strangle you for not trying to console me while I was still panicking."

            "Er…no thanks," Ashley grinned. "I think I'll stay here where it's safe."

            "You're no fun," Denice pouted. "But that's okay. …Is somebody pacing? Because I hear footsteps, and they're driving me nuts!"

            "You would have had to have been sane in order for that to happen," Draco muttered.

            "That is _totally_ besides the point," Denice responded without missing a beat.

            "You are amazingly resilient, Miss DePalma," Dumbledore's voice came suddenly as he entered the room, making everyone jump. "We can only hope you will recover from the effects of this spell a bit faster."

            "I don't think you'd let anyone cast a spell on me if you thought it would have a negative effect on me, Professor," Denice responded softly. "Now, can we get this over with?"

            "Of course," Dumbledore agreed. "Mr. Malfoy, please let her go. I would not want to hit you with the spell as well."

            "Are you casting it yourself?" Draco asked as he stepped away from Denice. Dumbledore nodded, and then aimed his wand at Denice. After muttering a quick incantation, a white light flew out to hit the girl's eyes. When the light faded, there was a very audible gasp from Denice as she backed into Pomfrey's desk.

            "Oh my god…," she muttered in a near whisper.

A/N: Woo! Cliffy! ^_~

**_Preview of Next Chapter:_**

And in "Anything But Ordinary" 

Denice gets a nifty new power, Ron is biased (as usual), Harry broods, Hermione gets worried, and Draco is uber-protective. Oh, and Denice is being serious. Gasp. Shock. ^^

_Thanks to:_

**Fire Lady**- I'm afraid the humor is disappearing now…. *sniffles* I know, we'll all miss it.

**Nell**

**CorvidQueen**

**Leitheindel- **Eh, it's fine. Just don't do it again, okay? And, woo! Jack! Johnny! *drool* And yay! Favorite author's list!

**frodo2- **Heh. I prolly would've too.

**Watcher Tale Neith- **A lot of people do care about Mary Sue's, actually. It's rather…frustrating. I like strong female characters. *shrugs* Anyway, whatever happens happens, so….

**az- **Lucius wouldn't have called him Malfoy. ^^;

**Lady*Wildfire*Star**- Gee, I wonder. ^_~

**Trogdor the Burninater**- Yes I believe you did.


	15. Anything But Ordinary

A/N: So…another chapter. Just a note, I have up to chapter…seventeen written, and up to chapter twenty-three planned out. The humor in the story is…all but gone by the twenty-third chapter, because the plot has been sneaking up on me and decided to finally make some semblance of an appearance. Some of it will get a bit…icky later. *looks at what she wrote for chapter twenty-three* But I'm sure you'll still like it. I'll try to keep humor in as much as possible…but, sometimes, the plot must take the spotlight. Sorry. ^^;

Warnings: Um…none that I can think of.

Disclaimer: Of course I own them. Honestly, couldn't you tell?

Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted—one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is: can Draco *please* kill his new housemate?

Chapter Fifteen: Anything But Ordinary

            "I there something wrong, Miss DePalma?" Dumbledore asked gently. Denice jumped.

            "Oh, wow, this is weird," she said. "Ah…they're a bit bright, Professor. The auras, I mean. Is there a way to…er…dull them a bit?"

            "That is something you must learn how to control on your own, I'm afraid," Dumbledore smiled, apparently pleased with how everything was working out. "But before you get tot work on that, would you mind telling us who's aura is the brightest?"

            "Harry's is," Denice replied without any hesitation. Draco snorted—he had seen that one coming. "Then you and Draco seem to have just about the same brightness…."

            Everyone stared at Denice in disbelief. Nobody had seemed to have expected that at all.

            "Are you sure about that?" Draco asked blankly.

            "Of course I am," Denice scowled. "The only thing is that your aura, Dracie, is a bit darker in color. Dumbledore's is almost pure white…yours is kinda grayish."

            "No big surprise there," Ron snarled. "I knew he was mixed up in the—"

            "I'd like to point out that Harry's aura is a bit gray as well, Weasley," the girl snapped back at him. "So unless you're going to accuse him of learning the Dark Arts, I suggest you shut up!"

            Ron stared speechlessly at Harry, who just shrugged back at him.

            "So anyway, can I go back to the dormitory now?" Denice asked brightly. "I mean, since I'm all better and everything, there's no need for me to stay in the Hospital Wing, is there?"

            "Don't be ridiculous!" Pomfrey scowled immediately, bustling around her desk to glare down at Denice. "You have been through a horrible ordeal, have been unconscious for over a week, and have to get used to seeing auras!" You need to rest where it is quiet!"

            "The Slytherins will be quiet after Draco threatens them for me," Denice grinned back. "Anyway, it's probably better for me to get a hold of this new ability in a place where there's a lot of people."

            Pomfrey glared at her for a minute before she suddenly walked back around her desk and silently began filling a form that was sitting on it.

            "Well, that's that then," Dumbledore announced cheerily, clapping his hands together. "I suggest you all toddle back to your respective dormitories, then. I believe your classes are over for the day. I will see you all at dinner." And with that said, he turned and strode out of Pomfrey's office.

            "Er…," Harry said.

            "Something wrong, Harry?" Ashley asked softly. Harry shook his head and shrugged before simply walking out of the office as well. Ron and Hermione shared a look before following him. Seamus glanced over at Denice, shrugged, and then followed them as well. Ashley, however, walked up to her and Draco.

            "So?" she asked.

            "So what?" Denice replied.

            "Where did the rest of us fall on the brightness scale?"

            "You and Hermione were net, with close to the same power level, but I think Hermione was brighter…. And then me, I think. It's rather hard to tell how bright my own aura is, actually. Then Weasley. Then Seamus."

            "What about Madam Pomfrey?" Draco asked curiously.

            "She was above me."

            "I think your power levels got stronger as you got older," Draco murmured thoughtfully.

            "God, I hope not," Denice shuddered slightly. "I think Harry will explode if he gets any stronger. Or maybe he'll implode…. What's the difference anyway?"

            Ashley just shook her head. "I'll talk to you later, Denice."

            "Bye!" Denice responded as Ashley left before she turned back to Draco. "Shall we go?" she asked him.

            "I suppose so," he sighed in return. "I'm personally in no hurry. I don't' think the Slytherins will actually listen to me, though."

            "Shut up. Of course they will." She grabbed hold of his hand, and then promptly began to drag him out to the hallway. However, she stopped short as soon as they left the Hospital Wing, staring at all the people who were walking by.

            "What's wrong now?" Draco asked. "Does somebody have an aura more powerful than Harry's?"

            "No. But I think you should lead the way." Denice grinned up at him shakily. "There are too many people. I think I'll go blind again soon."

            "You should have listened to Pomfrey," Draco sighed, but took her hand and began leading her through the castle anyway.

            "Harry, is something wrong?" Hermione asked timidly. Harry didn't answer. He had been very quiet since the scene in Pomfrey's office. It was well after dinner now. Harry had barely touched his food during the long meal, instead pushing it around his plate and staring down at it as if it held the answers to all the mysteries of the world. Now he was staring into the fire with the exact same expression on his face. Hermione, Ron, and Ashley had kept quiet the entire time, but the thought of there being something wrong with one of her best friends seemed to have taken its toll on Hermione.

            "I'm just thinking," Harry muttered in reply, but he didn't say anything else. The other three looked at each other rather nervously.

            "Is it about what Denice said?" Ashley asked eventually. "About your aura being gray?"

            Harry sighed and nodded wearily. "It doesn't really make any sense," he said. "I've never used the Dark Arts, and I'm certainly not evil…."

            "It's probably because of your connection with Voldemort," Ashley shrugged casually. "And maybe a bit of your upbringing. Don't worry about it."

            "I'm not worrying about it, I was just wondering," Harry protested softly. "And what d'you mean, my connection with Voldemort?"

            "Isn't it obvious?" Ashley asked. Her only reply from Harry was a blank look. She sighed and turned her eyes to Hermione, but the other girl seemed just as clueless. Knowing that Ron wouldn't know either, she launched into her explanation. "It's so obvious, I don't know why you haven't realized…. Harry, when Voldemort tried to kill you, his curse backfired and nearly killed him instead, right? Well, the explosion destroyed the house, which means that his magic, possibly even part of his very soul, had so much pressure on it that it infused with yours, giving you a few of his abilities, and maybe even part of his personality. Being evil through and through, you would have gotten some bad things from him, which would change the color of your aura a little."

            "I've got part of his soul inside me?" Harry squeaked out, shocked. "But I thought it was just his abilities!"

            "Then how do you explain the way you can see what Voldemort is doing?" Ashley asked curiously. 

            "That can't possibly be it! I mean, if I have part of him in me, doesn't that make us the same person?"

            "I…well, I never really thought of that," Ashley admitted slowly, "but I really don't think you should worry about it…."

            "Wha—Ashley, I'm part Voldemort, and you think I'm not going to worry? I'm sorry, but I definitely am!"

            Ashley opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a sharp tapping sound coming from the window they were sitting beside. The four of them shared a nervous look before Ron opened the window. A black owl swept in, heading straight to Harry.

            "Isn't that Denice's owl?" Hermione asked curiously. Ashley nodded soundlessly, looking confused. "Harry, what does she want?"

            "She wants to talk to me," Harry responded slowly. "Said I'd looked distracted during dinner, and she'd just realized what I was thinking about. She wants me to meet her in the Owlery."

            "Are you going to go?" Ashley asked softly.

            "Yeah," Harry replied. "Maybe she can…think of something."

            "I'm coming with you," Ron said immediately, scowling when Harry shook his head. "Look, I still don't—"

            "Ron, there is no way you're going!" Ashley growled. "Denice won't really talk if you're there! If anyone's going with Harry, I am!"

            "I want to go alone," Harry said quietly. All three of his friends stared at him. "I'll tell you what she says later."        

            "But, Harry—" Ron protested.

            "Ron, please. You three just go to sleep or something, I don't want to risk us getting caught or anything. And Denice said she wanted to talk to me alone."

            "I doubt she would particularly care if I came, but I won't come if you don't want me to," Ashley said decisively, standing from her seat. "Anyway, I'm tired. Good night, guys." She promptly walked for the dorms, not even waiting for a reply.

            "I'll go to sleep as well," Hermione said a few seconds later. "Harry, be really careful. And Ron, go to sleep! If I find out that you followed Harry, I'll never let you hear the end of it!" With that said, she quickly left as well.

            "I don't trust her, Harry," Ron said immediately when Hermione was out of sight.

            "I know," Harry sighed. "But I do, Ron. You don't need to come with me." 

            "How can you just trust her? She's a Slytherin!"

            "Yeah. But it appears as if I partly am as well."

            Ron stared at him for a second before sighing and shaking his head as he silently made his way to his own dormitories.(1)

            Harry didn't know what he had expected to see when he got to the Owlery, but the sight of Draco Malfoy with his arms wrapped loosely around Denice's waist certainly wasn't it.

            "Hi, Harry," Denice said softly upon seeing him. Draco, on the other hand, glared at him before releasing Denice and waling briskly from the room. The door closed softly behind him, and Denice gave Harry a small smile. "I thought you might prefer to discuss this without anyone else around. Especially him. He isn't very fond of leaving me anymore, but he admits that he doubts you'll hurt me."

            "Bit paranoid, isn't he?" Harry asked lightly, trying to keep himself from being nervous.

            "I was nearly killed, Harry," Denice smiled humorlessly. "Wouldn't you be paranoid if something like this happened to Ashley?" Harry gaped at her, and she chuckled softly. "You wear your heart on your sleeve; it's only too obvious. Oh, and while we're on the subject of her, I'd just like to add that—"

            "If I break her heart, you'll break my neck?" Harry grinned at her surprised look. "Ashley threatened Draco with that."

            "Amazing how much we think alike sometimes, isn't it?" Denice chuckled. "Yeah, that about sums it up, though I'd probably torture you a bit first."

            "Well, I think I'll go for not breaking her heart, thanks."

            Denice just gave him another small smile before sighing and turning from him.

            "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" she asked him softly. Harry didn't reply. "It's amazing how much beauty you can find in the darkness. But there is beauty in the light as well, isn't there. And if you get the right blend of light and dark, that will hold the most beauty of all."

            "What are you talking about?" Harry asked her blankly. "That makes no sense—you can't have wanted to talk to me about the night."   

            "You're not much for poetry, are you?" Denice asked him, but didn't wait for a reply. "Of course you're not. Very few people are." She sighed again before turning back to him. The serious look on her face didn't entirely suit her. "Why do you think your aura is gray, Harry?"

            "Er…Ashley said something about Voldemort's soul fusing with mine," Harry replied uncertainly. "It's the only thing I can think of that really makes any sense. But…." He trailed off, not entirely sure he wanted to tell Denice his thoughts.

            "But?" she prompted him softly.

            "But…I…doesn't that make me and Voldemort the same person?" he asked in a small voice.

            "No," Denice replied without hesitation. "There is very little of his soul in you, Harry. It's just enough to darken yours. But you and he can never be the same person. If you were, there would be no point in having the two of you exist separately. You and he would have become one the very first time you were near each other again if you were the same. Either that or his entire soul would have inhabited your body ever since that day."

            Harry didn't say anything, but he was relieved. What Denice said seemed to make sense. What had he been thinking?

            "It is a beautiful night," Harry said suddenly, though he wasn't entirely sure why he did. He stared out for another minute, looking at the sky. "It wouldn't be so beautfily if the stars were hidden, though."

            "The night is always beautiful," Denice responded. "It's just that too many people fear the way the shadows can so often be deceiving, the way the darkness can so often blind them. They never fear the light, however, despite its capability to do the same. That is why we find beauty in the pale light between the day and the night: it may deceive, but it rarely blinds."

            "Those times are hard to catch, though," Harry scowled. "They don't last nearly as long as the day or night."

            Denice didn't say anything else, but she did give him her small smile again. Harry turned back to face outside, once again noticing how beautiful the night was—and, suddenly, he understood. He didn't say anything else though; he knew he didn't need to.

            "Good night, Harry," Denice murmured softly as she began walking away. "Enjoy the sunrise."

            "Good night," Harry returned, and then sat down on the edge of the tower. He stared blankly at the sky, silently enjoying the scenery. He didn't even hear the door close as Denice left.

A/N: Uh…yeah. I was in a really weird mood when I wrote this, I guess. Must have been me suffering from the withdrawal of my computer.

(1) I was very tempted to leave the scene between Harry and Denice for the next chapter, but I decided to add it to this one instead. Don't ya'll just love me? ^-^

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

And in "A Thousand Words"

Harry tells Ron and Hermione what Denice said, Seamus decides to hold a party, Ashley argues with Denice, Denice attempts to be poetic while talking to Seamus. Unfortunately, it doesn't work. She just confuses the readers and the writer. ^^;

Thanks to:

**Corvid Queen- **o.ô All your stories are Mary Sues? Well, whatever…I avoid Mary Sues. My characters are just all OCs. But hey. Whatever floats your boat…as long as it's well-written, everything's good.

**ilovered- **Bah. Cliffy's are the most wonderful thing to put in a WIP. How else am I gonna get people to keep coming back? And…I'm sorry about Ron, but he is a prat. I always write him as a prat. Because that's what I think of his personality…as far as Slytherins are concerned, at least. Sorry, can't change it…it goes with the story, so it's staying.

**athenakitty- **Ebil ebil fifty-million questions.

**Trogdor the Burninator- ***cackles evilly* You'll see….

**Leitheindel- **Oh for the love of…did you read the bloody A/N at the top? My computer was DEAD. How the hell was I supposed to update? And I am now going to ignore the rest of your rambling…because I'm a lazy bum and I don't feel like replying. ^^

**Fire Lady- ***looks at her notes for the next six chapters* Humor? What's that? It's gone now…all gone. Stupid, stupid plotline.

**The Black Cat- **OOC Dracie-poo is so sweet, isn't he? ^-^ Me wuvs me OOC Dracie-poo. And…the chapters are trying to lengthen, I think. Doubt it will work very well, though.


	16. A Thousand Words

A/N: Mmm….update. I'm rather surprised nobody noticed that Denice was able to "see" while she was talking to Harry. Did you all miss that, or figure that I had a good reason? Well, it's certainly not the second one. ^_~

Warnings: Um…none that I can think of.

Disclaimer: Of course I own them. Honestly, couldn't you tell?

Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted—one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is: can Draco *please* kill his new housemate?

Chapter Sixteen: A Thousand Words

            "So?"

            Harry looked up at Hermione, mouth full of food. He made a big slow of chewing and swallowing before he answered.

            "So what?" he asked.

            "Harry, don't play around," Hermione sighed in exasperation. "You _know_ we want to know what Denice said to you. And why were you out until after the sun rose anyway?"

            "I was watching the sunrise," Harry shrugged. "And she rambled a lot."

            "A lot about what?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food, ignoring Hermione's glare.

            "How beautiful the night was. Then a lot about blinding people, and a balance of dark and light, and beauty. Stuff like that. Oh, and that I'm not the same person as Voldemort, or else we would be in the same body."

            "And all that rambling made you so…cheerful?" Ron asked in disbelief. Harry nodded enthusiastically, and then returned his attention to his food. Ron just shrugged. "Well, whatever works."

            "Denice is kind of scare when she's being serious," Harry muttered after swallowing again. "I mean, she just doesn't seem like a serious person, but then she gets all serious…. And then she says the most _absurd_ things. And she gets poetic."

            "Poetic?" Ron asked dumbly.

            "All that stuff about blinding people," Harry explained. "She was trying to make me feel better, I think." He grinned at the shocked expression on Ron's face. "Like I said. Scary."

            "You get used to it after a while," Ashley said, grinning as well. "She likes to confuse people almost as much as she likes to annoy them. What better way than to be serious?"

            "She could be nice," Ron suggested grumpily. "Or quiet. Or _normal_."

            "She is nice and quiet," Ashley told him. "But that's only when she's not around people she likes. And she _can_ be normal, but she has to try at that one."

            "It shows," Ron grumbled under his breath.

            "What shows?" came Seamus' voice as the Irish boy suddenly sat down at Harry's side, Dean right next to him as usual.

            "That Denice has to make an attempt at being normal," Hermione replied for Ron, whose mouth was again full of food. Seamus looked over at the Slytherin table and eyed it critically as if he was trying to come to a decision.

            "Yeah, I suppose it does show," he decided eventually. The other four shared confused looks before turning to look over at the Slytherins as well.

            For the entire population of Slytherin House, the arrival of Denice had been an occasion they were sure to remember for the rest of their lives. While Denice was by no means as boisterous as the Weasley twins, her quiet personality still caught the wary attention of nearly everyone. It was well-known that the girl was almost never serious, and that she had an odd fondness of bad jokes; it was also well-known that she was occasionally fond of making practical jokes, especially on those she didn't like. It had therefore become a daily occurrence that Denice would do something odd, and her practical jokes appeared at least once a week.

            However, nothing could have made them expect what she was doing that morning at breakfast.

            "Ah…what are you doing?" a large seventh year asked her suddenly. Denice glanced over at him innocently.

            "Seeing," she told him as she began piling a large stack of neon green french toast on her plate. Half the table stared at her as she poured on some syrup, which turned orange as it came out.(1)

            "I…I thought you were blind," the seventh year stuttered uncertainly. Denice just grinned at him before she began eating.

            "She can see magic," Draco intoned mechanically before he returned to his own plate. The seventh year just shook his head in bemusement before pushing his plate away and leaving the table, muttering about not being hungry anymore.

            "What's up with him?" Denice asked Draco curiously. Draco rolled his eyes but didn't speak, so Denice just shrugged and continued eating.

            "Does she even know what normalcy is?" Harry asked lightly, staring at Denice's oddly colored breakfast.

            "Of course she does," Ashley responded with a grin. "She just defines it as something that has nothing to do with her."

            "She's right," Hermione said.

            "Oh, speaking of Denice," Seamus interrupted, and all eyes turned back to him. "We should have a party."

            "What does a party have to do with _her_?" Ron asked blankly, already dreading the answer.

            "We could celebrate her return from the Hospital Wing," Seamus replied brightly, ignoring the groan he received. "She seemed a bit shaken up yesterday, you know? A party would do her good."

            "You're nuts, Seamus," Ashley said almost immediately. "Denice _hates_ parties. And anyway, she has to go to the Ministry tomorrow morning for the trial on her attack and all. Who knows how long _that_ could take?"

            "Not a party tomorrow. A party tonight. To relax her."

            "Tonight?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "And just _how_ are you going to do this? Who are you inviting? How are you going to keep the _teachers_ from knowing?"

            "Don't worry, I have it all planned out," Seamus grinned. "All I need is _your_ permission, Hermione."

            "What about _my_ permission?" Ron asked him.

            "You're biased, so you don't get a say," Seamus informed him coldly. "So, Hermione. Please?"

            "I really don't think it would be a good idea, Seamus," Hermione replied slowly.

            "_Please_, 'Mione?" Seamus pleaded, turning on his wounded puppy look. He stared unblinkingly at Hermione.

            "I…no, Seamus. Seamus, stop looking at me like that! It's really…we can't—Oh, all right! Just _stop_ with that_ look_!"

            "Thanks, 'Mione!" Seamus grinned, and then leaned over the table to give her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione blushed and Ron glared at him angrily. Seamus just grinned as he returned to breakfast.

            Five minutes passed without a word being said. Then Hermione suddenly froze, her fork halfway to her mouth. Said fork dropped to her plate seconds later as she buried her face in her hands.

            "Oh, what have I done?" she asked nobody, voice muffled so that it was barely understandable. "Ron, remind me to kill Seamus later?"

            "No problem," the redhead snarled, once again glaring at the oblivious Irishman.

            "Draco, what's wrong?" Denice asked curiously, eyes on the blond that was staring at a piece of paper that had mysteriously appeared on the bulletin board in the Slytherin Common Room.

            "Finnigan is holding a party," Draco replied dully. "In the Gryffindor Common Room. And inviting everyone. It starts now, no ending time. It doesn't' say why he's having it though."

            "Cool," Denice grinned. "Let's go!" She immediately grabbed hold of his hand and started pulling him from the Common Room. He complained the entire way, mainly about the fact that the party was mostly going to be full of Gryffindors. But Denice ignored him, and he finally grew silent as they neared the portrait of the Fat Lady. Seamus stood in front of it, obviously waiting for people to show up.

            "Good, you came!" Seamus grinned, bounding forward and wrapping Denice in a warm hug. Noticing Draco's glare, he quickly released her and turned back to the portrait, muttering the password in a low voice so the two Slytherins didn't overhear him. "Come in, come in!"

            Denice and Draco entered at his invitation, Draco glaring around at the brightness of the room. Denice, blissfully unaware of how bright it was, tugged on Draco's hand, leading him over to the corner where the Gryffindor Trio and Ashley were.

            "Ashley!" she squealed happily, throwing her arms around the blonde and hugging her tightly. She then proceeded to give Hermione a hug as well, and Harry a quick peck on the cheek. The three Gryffindors had to cut back laughs at Draco's glower. Ron was unaware of said glower, however, because he was too busy glaring at Denice.

            "Why's Seamus having this party?" Denice asked curiously as she shoved Draco into the nearest seat, which was next to Ashley. She ignored Ron's continued glare with practiced ease.

            "He thinks it will make you more relaxed for the trial tomorrow," Ashley smirked. "He didn't believe me when I told him it wouldn't work."  

            "Well, Seamus _is_ a bit of an idiot," Denice said with a shrug. "I bet he just wanted an excuse to have a party."

            "I wouldn't put it past him," Hermione growled, glaring over at the portrait hole, where Seamus was climbing in with a small group of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. "He was so insistent about having it…."

            "And he looked so adorable, giving you that look," Ashley agreed, smirking again. "You just couldn't resist the puppy treatment, could you?"

            "I'd like to see _you_ try," Hermione retorted grumpily.

            "I wouldn't have any problems. If I'm immune to both Denice and Chris pouting at the same time, ignoring Seamus should be easy."

            "Who's Chris?" Harry asked curiously, but instantly regretted it. Ashley had flinched when Harry said the name, and he was sure 'Chris' had been a friend from Ashley and Denice's world. "Sorry," Harry murmured uncomfortably. "I…shouldn't have asked."

            "It's all right," Ashley replied, smiling softly. "It was just so natural for me to mention him…. He's one of my best friends back in New Jersey."

            "_One_ of her best friends," Denice sighed, rolling her eyes. "She only _had_ about forty of them. She's a spoiled littler popular prep of a brat."

            "_Semi_-popular prep," Ashley corrected her automatically. "And, in case you've forgotten, I'm taller than you."

            "Trust me, I haven't forgotten, Midge," Denice scowled, ignoring the death glare Ashley gave her. "And don't _glare_ at me like that! You might scare someone!"

            "Pity that someone isn't you," Ashley grumbled.

            "Not a pity for me!" Denice responded cheerfully. "Anyway, I've been hanging around you for too long. It's your own fault I'm immune."

            "If you weren't such an idiot, I wouldn't glare at you so much!" Ashley protested.

            "At least I only _pretend_ to be an idiot," Denice returned casually.

            "Now, now, there's no need to fight, ladies," Seamus said, once again coming out of nowhere. He leaned against the back of the couch Ashley, Denice, and Draco were sitting on. "You might ruin the party for Malfoy!"

            "Too late," Draco scowled.

            "I haven't been paying enough attention to you, have I, Dracie-poo?" Denice asked sympathetically, and promptly latched onto his arm. "I'm sorry, Dracie-poo. Forgive me?"

            Draco just glared at her.

            "Apparently not."

            "Well, since you're obviously not wanted here, mind if I kidnap you for a second?" Seamus asked her, snickering. "I wanted to talk to you. Privately, that is."

            "Okay," Denice agreed pleasantly. "I'll be right back, Draco. Don't kill anyone."

            "I'll try not to," Draco returned. He glared over at Seamus warningly, and Seamus returned the glare with a reassuring smile.

            Denice took Seamus' outstretched arm and allowed him to lead her up the boys' dormitory stairs. The pair walked in silence until Seamus closed the door behind him and sat heavily on his bed. Denice sat next to him, and waited for him to begin.

            "Is something wrong?" Denice ventured once it became obvious that he wasn't going to start.

            "No, of course not," Seamus replied hastily. "I was just wondering…"

            "Wondering what?"

            Seamus just nervously ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. He obviously wasn't sure if he wanted to say whatever it was he had brought her up there to talk about.

            "Are you going to make them release Blaise?" he eventually blurted out, not looking at her.

            "Why do you want to know?" Denice asked him. Seamus shot her a startled look and was greeted with a smile. "Well? And don't just tell me because you do, either."

            "Well, I…I rather like her," Seamus mumbled, blushing furiously. "…A lot."

            "Of course you do," Denice returned amiably. "Why wouldn't you? What with you two going out in secret and all." She grinned at his shocked look. "There's a reason why I'm a Slytherin, you know. I read her diary once. I mean, who was I to pass up a chance to dig up some dirt on my housemate? She was furious, of course, but such is life. Anyway, I ended up promising her I wouldn't tell anyone about you and her, so long as she stopped antagonizing me about Draco. I don't think she expected me to keep my promise, though…."

            "But you did," Seamus said. "Nobody knows."

            "Exactly."

            "That doesn't answer my question, though," Seamus scowled.

            Denice laughed. "It does, but…. She saved my life, Seamus. I owe it to her."

            Seamus sighed in relief and stood up from his bed, walking over to the door. He turned the doorknob, but didn't open the door. Denice hand was flat against it, a sign that she had something else to say.

            "How are you at deciphering symbolism?" she asked him out of the blue.

            "Pretty good, why?"

            "Harry sucks at it," Denice grinned before stepping away from the door. Seamus laughed slightly and then bounded down the steps, Denice right behind him. Noticing Fred and George entering with some snacks, he began to wander over to them. But he was stopped, once again, by Denice's hand.

            "A picture is worth a thousand words, Seamus. But it does no good if it is hidden away where no one can find it," she told him, the serious look on her face unnerving him. And, before he could think of anything to say, she was gone.

A/N: Mmm. Party. I forget why I wanted to write a party in one of my fics, though…. Oh well. 

(1) Would Hogwarts even have french toast? If not…eh, the house elves are making American food for Denice and Ashley. Anyway, it sure beats oatmeal.

Preview of Next Chapter 

And in "Of Trials and Tribulations"

Denice gets nervous, Draco gets severely out of character, Sevviekins decides he is _not_ a baby-sitter despite evidence otherwise, Fudge receives a strange answer for a decidedly odd question, a new (and important) character is introduced, and Lucius sneers. Yeah, like you expected otherwise.

_Thanks to:_

**Trogdor the Burninator- **First thing's first…_Marauders' Third Book_ already has its first chapter up. I think I'm halfway through chapter two…or was it chapter three? Well, who knows. Also, I'd be a demon. And finally…I'm not in a PotC mood, which is why Slipstreams in Time hasn't been written yet.

**Leitheindel**- -_- No, I didn't watch the Oscars. I had better things to do. And…STT will have a new chapter as soon as Nell decides to finish the thing.

**CorvidQueen**- Representative of you? Denice has my first name, spelling and all. How's _that_ for a representative. ^_~ Happy stories? I always write happy stories! I think. I don't know how this one will end yet.

**Fire Lady**- It is too a stupid plotline. And it is ebil. Muchly ebil. Do not refute the authoress. Anyway. I only have up to seventeen written. I got about a page (front and back) of eighteen down on paper, and up to…uh…twenty-something planned. Oh, and thankies muchly. ^-^

**Watcher Tale Neith- **Hon, these are _my_ auras, and I can do whatever I please with them. We have entered the Harry Potter realm, where elves are miniature servants. It's got to be weird here. I'm making up the aura stuff as I go along, really, and you'll see something else in an upcoming chapter…. The auras are more complicated then they're pretending to be.


	17. Of Trials and Tribulations

A/N: And I finally remember to update! Here you go, the next chapter…I hope you enjoy it!

Warnings: Um…none that I can think of.

Disclaimer: Of course I own them. Honestly, couldn't you tell?

Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted—one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is: can Draco *please* kill his new housemate?

_Chapter Seventeen: Of Trials and Tribulations_

            "You know, if you do that much longer, you might wear a hole right through the rug."

            All he got for a reply was a disgruntled glare as Denice's pacing increased. With a soft sigh, he stood up from his seat, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist in order to stop her.

            "I don't know what you're so nervous about," Draco murmured softly to her. "It's not like it was _you_ that did anything wrong. All you'll have to do is tell them your side of what happened, which will force them to let Zabini go and take Pansy and her gang out of your life forever."

            "I like how you call my attacker by her first name and my defender by her last," Denice grumbled at him. Draco just chuckled, knowing that the only reason she bothered mentioning it was because she felt like being grumpy.

            "Relax, love. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

            "Meeting your father."

            "Is _that_ why you're nervous?" Draco laughed. "Honestly, it's really nothing to worry about."

            "Nothing to worry about?" she echoed him before turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. She stared up at him with a serious look on her face, and Draco suddenly realized just how often that same look had been on her face since she'd woken up after the attack. "And what are you going to do if he doesn't like me, Draco? If he decides that I'm not close enough to perfection for the ever-so-perfect Malfoy heir to be with?"

            "_If_ that happens," he returned fiercely, "I won't let him get between us. Anyway, you're the closest thing to perfection I've ever seen. You have nothing to worry about."

            "I'm nothing compared to you," Denice murmured, blushing furiously even as she spoke. As much as he detested thinking anything was cute, he couldn't help but find the way the girl before him bit her lip adorable.

            As it was, he also hated people who were so sappily sweet and loving when talking to their significant others.

            Oh well.

            "You know, if I didn't love you so much, I'd probably hate you," Draco muttered thoughtfully.

            "Draco!" Denice pouted.

            "What?"

            "You just _totally_ ruined the mood!" she huffed, pushing herself away from him. "I can't believe you can be such an insensitive jerk!"

            Draco nearly grinned. Denice trying to start an argument was wonderful—it meant everything was back to normal. Or at least as normal as it got with her around.

            Severus Snape was not a babysitter. He was a Potions Master—the best in Europe, in fact. He was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He was a _very_ reluctant teacher. But he was _not_ a babysitter.

            Unfortunately for him, Dumbledore thought he was.

            He understood the need for somebody to escort the two children to London, of course. It would be foolish to force Lucius to travel all the way to Hogwarts, only to leave seconds later. But he _didn't_ understand why he was the one that had to go. Lupin certainly couldn't have gone now everyone knew he was a werewolf (he allowed himself a small smirk at that memory), and Hagrid would only lose his temper upon sight of Lucius. Flitwick would probably have somehow managed to get lost, Sinistra was always asleep during the day, Vector was giving some Ravenclaw extra lessons, only a fool would send the Muggle Studies teacher, only someone with a death wish would send Trelawney, and Binns, of course, was dead. Hooch didn't like either of them. Which left him and McGonagall.

            Dumbledore had decided it would be smarter to send him, since they would be meeting Lucius.

            He was wrong.

            Snape stalked into the Slytherin Common Room furiously. He was in a bad mood. A mood that only worsened when he heard his two charges arguing.

            "Must you two _always_ be arguing?" he snapped immediately, not even stopping to hear what they were arguing about. "I hope the two of you will at least have the decency to stop while we are going to London."

            "Wait," Denice returned immediately. "_You're _escorting us there?"

            "Yes," Snape hissed back.

            "Ugh! Dumbledore is _such_ an ass!"

            Snape glared at her, but chose not to let her know just how much he currently agreed with her. He instead turned around and began walking back out. He scowled to hide the smug smirk that threatened to cross his face as he heard Denice and Draco practically run after him.

            By the time the three of them got to London, Snape was sure that his left eye had developed a permanent tick. He had expected the trip to be far from quiet, but the incessant arguing was too much for him.

            Dumbledore was going to pay dearly for this.

            He rushed to the Ministry as quickly as possible, hoping the fast pace would finally shut the two up. He should have known it wouldn't work. Thought the speed of the muttering had slowed down significantly, neither seemed willing to fully stop. Luckily for him, however, their arrival at the Ministry seemed to knock some sense into them.

            After ushering them through the entrance, he pushed them in the vague direction of Lucius. He looked around, spotted a bench, and slumped down on it with a relieved sigh. He was getting to old for this.

            Denice was nervous. It was a feeling she was quite accustomed to. She'd always been nervous around adults, having always felt that they were continuously trying to change her and put her in the place they thought she belonged in. And she had always detested being told who she had to be in order to fit into society. As far as she was concerned, society could be whatever it wanted, as long as it left _her_ out of the picture.

            Society was doing a decidedly horrible job of leaving her alone.

            Glancing around at the large group of people in the room, she made sure she was back in her sweet and innocent mode. Argumentative and sarcastic mode didn't seem a good idea just then.

            Then her eyes fell on a small group of girls. She nodded to Blaise and ignored the other four, though her jaw was clenched and eyes narrowed. Perhaps apathy would do best.

            "Ah, right on time, I see," a man said cheerfully, and Denice gaze immediately went to him. Seeing the lime green bowler hat the man was holding, she realized that it was the Minister himself. "Sit down, sit down. Just a few question to go over before we begin.

            "You are of course aware that we have no records of your past, owing to the rather extraordinary way you came to be here. As such, we need to ask you a few questions—nothing too personal, of course. Just the important things. You don't mind, do you?"

            "No," Denice answered softly, knowing she would have no choice but to answer the questions.

            Fudge nodded and began firing questions at Denice, who answered every one of them promptly, if rather shortly. This went on for about ten minutes, until Fudge suddenly asked a question that nobody had been expecting.

            "Have you ever been formally accused of any illegal acts by the government of the United States of America? If so, what was the verdict?"

            Denice froze at the question for a second, a flash of pain passing quickly across her face before she answered.

            "No, sir," she murmured. Draco shot her a startled look—the way she said that wasn't quite as convincing as everything else she had said. In fact, she seemed downright scared to answer. He wondered what she was hiding. "Never accused, nor put on trial."

            "Very well then," Fudge smiled at her, apparently mistaking her hesitation for surprise. "I believe that is all we need to ask you for our records. Let's get to business. Miss DePalma, please describe the events of the night you were attacked by Pansy Parkinson and her friends."

            "I was about to get ready to go to sleep when I heard people walking up behind me. When I turned to greet them, the first thing I noticed was that all four of them had their wands pointed at me, so I immediately pulled out my own wand. I hit Aster with a Stunning Spell, then tried to dodge the spells the others cast on me. After managing to stun the other two, Parkinson disarmed me. Blaise came in right before her last spell hit me, and then I was unconscious."

            "You were the first one to cast a spell, then?"

            "Well, it was either that or let them hit me first."

            "How could you be certain that they were going to attack you?"

            "The had their wands pointed at me, and I knew none of them liked me. Putting one and one together, it was the only thing that made sense. And anyway, I'd had a…feeling that something bad was about to happen a few minutes before the attack."

            "A _feeling_ you say? Are you a Seer, child?"

            "Well, I—" Denice paused and then shrugged helplessly. "How exactly would I tell, if I was?"

            "Indeed, how _would_ you tell?" Fudge muttered under his breath. Somebody behind him cleared their throat, and all eyes turned to the shadowed man sitting behind them all.

            "If I may speak, Minister?" the man asked in a deep voice.

            "You may, Morpheus," Fudge returned and then turned to face Denice again. "I introduce Morpheus Ramaed, official Seer of the Ministry of Magic."

            "This child appears to have an incredibly high aptitude to be a true Seer," Morpheus stated deeply once he was introduced. He leaned forward slightly in his seat, a few locks of black hair falling into view. "However, her magic appears to be wild and untamed. I believe she may not yet have her abilities under control, giving her weak and seemingly random moments when she is attuned to the flow of time?"

            "Meaning?" Fudge asked.

            "She has potential," Morpheus replied, amusement in his voice. It seemed as if he enjoyed annoying Fudge.

            "Yes, well, that doesn't help much for this trial," Fudge growled. "I believe we should return to what we were doing before." Morpheus just leaned back, seeming to disappear into the shadows. "Miss Parkinson accuses you of attacking her and her friends while they were unarmed. Do you have any witnesses to refute that claim?"

            "I was first preoccupied, and then unconscious," Denice returned dryly. "How would I know?"

            Draco licked his lips nervously. He knew it was time for him to say something in Denice's defense, but he seemed rather incapable of speech after everything that had been said already. However, he felt his father's eyes on him and, knowing he couldn't let his father see any sign of weakness in him, opened his mouth to speak.

            "Parkinson admitted to me that she was trying to kill Denice," he said suddenly, hoping his voice was as calm as he thought it was. "I was going to the dormitories when she came running into the Common Room. She was panicky about Blaise at first, but started ranting soon after she left. I knew Parkinson didn't like her because of the…interest I showed in her beforehand. I believe the reason she attacked Denice was from jealousy, not defense."

            A few of the people began muttering to each other once Draco finished, and many of them glanced warily over at the five girls standing against the wall. Parkinson was starting to look nervous.

            "And Miss Zabini?" Fudged questioned calmly.

            "Came up after Parkinson," Draco responded promptly. "She told me what had happened, and then went to get Professor Snape."

            "Very well," Fudge said and turned to the group of people behind him, all of who immediately fell silent. "Those in favor of clearing Blaise Zabini of all charges?"

            Everyone in the room raised their hands.

            "Those in favor of charging the other four girls of all offenses?" he asked next.

            Again, everyone in the room raised their hands. Fudge nodded.

            "You are free to go, Zabini," one witch said, pushing the very relieved girl in the direction of the door. "The other four girls will wait here until the Patrol comes to take them away."

            Lucius stood promptly and began walking for the door. Denice and Draco jumped up quickly, following close behind, and Blaise followed the two of them. The group was silent until they reached the Atrium. Oddly enough, Blaise's parents were nervously waiting for her. Blaise stopped and turned to Denice.

            "Thank you," she murmured, sounding embarrassed.

            "No problem," Denice returned with a shrug. "It was the least I could do. I mean, it's not every day that I get my life saved, you know."

            Blaise smiled weakly and muttered a hasty goodbye. Denice turned back around and looked up at Lucius, grinning. But the look he gave her wiped the grin right off, and she instead stared innocently at him.

            "You and Draco will be spending the night at our house," he stated without preamble, "and will return to Hogwarts in time for your first class in the morning. I thought that, as you are currently _involved_ with my son, I should take this chance to get to know you."

            Denice shot a startled look over at Draco, but his face was blank. However, he did shrug slightly to convey his own surprise, and Denice turned back to Lucius, her hand reaching nervously up to her necklace.

            "Er…thanks, I suppose," Denice muttered uncertainly. There was a slight pause before she suddenly shook her head as if to pull herself together. "Excuse me. I meant, it will be an honor, sir. Thank you for your…uh…hospitality."

            Lucius' lip curled up in a sneer before he turned and walked away from them. Denice and Draco shared one last nervous look before rushing off behind him.

A/N: Wow this chapter was annoying. And long. If I ever write another chapter this long for this fic, the world is probably going to end. Just so you know. ^^

Preview of Next Chapter 

And in "Broken"

Ashley frets, Harry tries to calm her down, an eagle owl delivers a message, Denice rants to Draco, and Draco gets seven years bad luck. Maybe he shouldn't have looked in that mirror.

_Thanks to:_

**Trogdor the Burninator- **Sorry, no can do. Nell's nagging me to write a different fic instead. Damn her. And just what about Denice confuses you? I understand her perfectly…but then, I pretty much _am_ her, so…. ^^;

**Leitheindel- **Good news: Nell's made a deal with me. She'll work on STT if I work on one of the other fics we're writing. Bad news: I've been having trouble writing said other fic. Hope for a miracle.

**frodo2**- Angst? That comes…er…next chapter, I think. ^^;

Watcher Tale Neith- I would just like you to keep in mind that Denice is seeing auras by artificial means…. CorvidQueen 

**Fate**


	18. Chapter 18: Broken

A/N: Holy crap, this was a long time coming. I haven't really been writing anything lately, and have only recently discovered any sort of urge to do so again. That, and chapter nineteen didn't want to cooperate. In fact, the end of it rather sucks.

Anyway, because it's been so goddamned long since I've updated. I'm giving you two chapters! Yay! More on that in the notes at the end of nineteen. But for now, have a story!

Warnings: skims the chapter Um…it gets sad?

Disclaimer: I don't own them, something which I think you all should be very grateful for.

Summary: Two girls mysteriously appear in Hogwarts, and nobody understands how, including themselves. So Dumbledore allows them to be Sorted—one in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. And the oddest thing? They actually get along! But the most important question is: can Draco please kill his new housemate?

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen: Broken_

"Why aren't they back yet?" Ashley asked fretfully, pacing back and forth in front of the fire. Dinner had ended a half hour earlier, and what remained of the blonde's patience had gone with it. "A trial can't possibly take this long, not with the evidence against Parkinson!"

"Maybe she's having trouble getting Zabini off," Hermione suggested rather timidly.

"But Draco's helping her with that!" Ashley responded as she spun around. "He's got to be, if he doesn't want Denice pissed at him. There's got to be something wrong! They were meeting Lucius there, weren't they? Maybe she lost her temper with him or something. Oh, if he said the wrong thing to her…."

"You need to relax, Ashley," Harry muttered absently as he scribbled something on a piece of parchment. "All you're doing is driving yourself and everyone else nutters."

Ashley sighed, but dropped into the seat beside Harry anyway. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, but…. It's hard for me not to worry about her…at least, not when she's dealing with government officials."

"Does she have problems with authority?" Ron asked curiously, looking as if he wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"No, no, of course no—well. Actually, she does. But that's not why I'm worried. I'm just scared that Fudge might be asking her questions about her past. There's this one thing that I'm afraid she might have blurted out…. She could get in so much trouble."

"Yeah, like that doesn't happen every day anyway," the red-head scowled. "How many detentions d'you think she's gotten by now?"

"That's not what I—" Ashley began to snap back, but was cut off by a yell from one of the twins across the room. She looked up upon hearing her name, and nearly jumped at the sight of a large eagle owl heading straight for her. It elegantly landed on the arm of her chair and stuck out its leg.

"That looks like Malfoy's owl," Ron frowned thoughtfully as Ashley slowly untied the letter.

"It's from Denice," she said, unfolding it. "I'd recognize her handwriting anywhere."

"Well, what's she say?" Harry urged impatiently.

Ashley gave him a weird look before shrugging and reading the note aloud.

_Heya, Ash! Wazzup?_

_Haha, I've always wanted a reason to write that. Doesn't it look so neat? I especially love the two z's…. In fact, "wazzup" is more fun to write than "pizza!"_

_Okay, okay, enough stupidity. I should get to the point before you set fire to the paper with all the glaring I know you're doing. You see, Mr. Malfoy decided for some strange reason that he wanted to "get to know" me. I'm rather scared that he might be testing me or something—only the best for the ever-so-perfect Malfoy heir, after all! Not to mention my concerns of Voldemort—you know as well as I do that Lucius is his right-hand man—and what he might do to me. There are tons of other thoughts running around in my brain, but they're getting a bit ridiculous, so I'll spare you. Anywhoo, I'm spending the night at the Manor (shudder, twitch, scream bloody murder), but I'll be back in time for school tomorrow. I'm really sorry if I worried you or anything, I wasn't expecting this. But I've got to go—it's about time for dinner and I'm not entirely sure I should be using one of their owls. So byes!_

_Wuv, Denice_

_P.S. Fudge asked, the incident is still a secret._

_P.P.S. I saw this weird dude at the trial. Remind me to tell you about him when I get back._

"Now will you relax?" Harry asked softly once Ashley was done reading. "I knew she'd be fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, sure," Ashley muttered back. "Absolutely nothing to worry about."

"I can't believe your parents!" Denice snarled, as she unknowingly paced the same way her cousin had been pacing miles away in Hogwarts. Dinner in the Manor had ended moments before, and now Denice and Draco were in Draco's room until it was time for them to go to sleep. Draco had suggested they hang out in the room in hopes of getting her to tell him whatever secret she was apparently hiding, but he was having no luck. "They really need to get their priorities straight. I know what your parents were talking about when they were rambling about the Malfoy Pride and telling me to be a proper lady and everything. They want me to be some mindless twit, blindly following you and agreeing with everything you say or do, wanting me to change who I am and be your little trophy wife. They hate who I am, disapprove of how you feel about me—"

"Would you relax, Denice?" Draco snapped, loosing his patience with the girl's inane rambling. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Relax?" Denice growled in reply. "Your parents embody everything I've detested since I was old enough to realize the fallacies of humanity! They are rich and they are ignorant, ignoring how the world truly is because they—"

"Denice…."

"And you! You listen to the things they say and hate it, but you don't have the balls to tell them the truth! They totally ignore what you really need, they insult me and hate me, and you don't even care!"

"Enough!" Draco finally yelled, jumping to his feet as the last vestiges of his patience finally disappearing. He glared at Denice angrily, breathing heavily. "Drop it. Just drop it."

With an overly loud sigh, Denice dropped onto Draco's bed, burying her face in her hands. Draco stared blankly at her for a moment, wondering if she was crying, before he sat down next to her. Cautiously, he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder—and winced when she flinched away from his touch.

"I'm sorry," Draco muttered slowly, the words sounding awkward. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just getting tired of your ranting."

When Denice didn't reply, Draco moved as if to pull her into a hug. But she jerked away from his touch, standing back up and spinning away from him. Her hands dropped to her sides, clenched into fists, and Draco was sure he had heard a sob. However, he knew better than to mention that and opted instead to sit in uncomfortable silence as he waited for her to speak again.

"I want to go home," was what the girl eventually muttered as she turned to face Draco, showing him her tear-streaked face. "I want to forget any of this every happened and return to the way things were before…before all this." She waved her hand expansively at the room as if the gesture was needed to help him understand. "I want life to be simple again, so I don't have to make any more masks to hide behind. I especially want to forget you, Draco, and how much I…I… If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be this way right now." She shook her head mournfully and suddenly began to make her way out of his room.

When she was gone and the door had slammed shut behind her, he took a deep breath and stood with an absent-minded thought to get ready for bed. But the first thing he saw upon opening his wardrobe was a mirror, and the reflection he saw was not who he was, but who he was, at this rate, going to end up as—his father.

He didn't even notice the pain when his knuckles split open as his fist collided with the mirror and shattered it, the shards reflecting his face as they fell to the floor at his feet.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is like two pages longer than this one. Be prepared! 


	19. Chapter 19: An Unspeakable Secret

Warnings: I STILL HAVE ANGST. Or…something. And, you know, other warning stuff. Oh, and the ending kinda sucks. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I pwn you, but that has nothing to do with owning anything Harry Potter related. Which I don't own.

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen: An Unspeakable Secret_

If there's one thing Draco hated to admit to, it was that he ever felt nervous. But the truth was that he _was _nervous—extremely so. Some might say he was scared. He was having a very difficult time convincing himself not to turn tail and run back to the security of his own bedroom. He had to talk to Denice, there was no denying it. But he really didn't want to.

He took a deep breath and knocked quickly on the door, wincing. He'd forgotten about the cuts on his hand. He had sloppily bandaged it once he'd woken up, but he'd been in such a hurry to talk to Denice that he hadn't really washed his hand all that well, and it had started to bleed again. He found that he really didn't care.

The door opened quite suddenly, showing Denice in her normal weekend clothes—Muggle jeans and a t-shirt. A small smirk quirked at his lips as he read what the shirt had emblazoned on it: 'I am not insane. Genius is always misunderstood.' That, he thought, summed up Denice quite nicely. His eyes flew up, knowing that she would be annoyed if he was looking at anything below her face for long, and he noted with relief that her eyes were no longer red and puffy. He didn't think he could stand to see the effects of the night before, not on her.

"Um. Hiya, Dray," Denice said uncertainly, very unlike her usual self. Draco thought absently that he really needed to teach her more about appearing confident even when she wasn't. "'Sup?"

Draco blinked at the last word. "May I come in?" he asked, carefully avoiding the question of where she had come up with it. He knew better than to ask by then.

"Sure," Denice replied and stepped aside to let him in. Draco sauntered in as casually as he could, glancing around. Unsurprisingly, the bed was unmade and robes had been thrown down in a pile at the foot of it. He nearly jumped when he heard the door close with a soft thud behind him—it was ridiculous, he knew, but he felt trapped now. There was no backing out of this.

"I'm…sorry about last night," he began slowly, turning to face Denice again. "My parents…well, you know how they are. But me…I really shouldn't have lost—"

"No, it's okay," Denice replied, shrugging uncomfortably. "I just let my emotions get the better of me. I'm still getting used to this blind-but-able-to-see thing, and your parents have just gotten me really nervous, and I'm…just plain having a hard time dealing with all of this at once." She sighed and looked him in the eyes for the first time that morning. "…I didn't mean what I said last night, about wanting to go home. You know that, right?"

"You meant it," Draco returned calmly. "But I understand why, so it doesn't matter. Just…forget about what happened for now, okay?"

Denice didn't reply and a long, almost tangible silence filled the room. It was awkward, especially since it was Denice's silence; Draco hated when she had nothing to say.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Denice asked suddenly. Draco looked down at it, startled, before slowly answering.

"It's bleeding. Still," he returned, confused. "How can you tell there's anything wrong with it?"

"Your aura. It's sort of reddish on parts of your hand—I figured something had to be wrong with it for it to be a different color than the rest. What'd you do to it anyway?"

"Broke something."

Another silence. Draco stayed for only a few more moments before he couldn't take it anymore. He hastily excused himself and left the room.

------t--------

"Why did we have to meet with those two again?" Ron asked grumpily, trudging along behind his three friends. "I could be doing something important, you know. Like sleeping."

"Oh shut up," Ashley snarled back. "Nobody _made_ you come. Go back if you want, we'll just tell you later."

"I'm not letting you guys meet up with them alone!"

"I really do wish you'd get over that, Ron," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "Denice isn't anything like most of the other Slytherins, and you've seen how much Malfoy has been changing! There's no point in keeping your illogical bias!"

"They're probably just acting! Those slimy little snakes can pretend to be good as much as they want, but I know what they really are!"

"Thousands of years of pureblood prejudice doesn't automatically make something the truth, Weasley," a voice said from the shadows as Denice stepped into the middle of the hallway. "Honestly, isn't it about time you figured that one out? Draco has already, but I suppose we can't all be intelligent."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ron snarled, taking a threatening step toward her. The girl rolled her eyes and turned away, waving her hand to indicate that she wanted them to follow her.

"Draco and I found Dobby in the kitchens," she said absently, making the Trio raise their eyebrows. "His old house elf, you know? And after painstakingly explaining to the poor thing that Draco had changed and was in fact very sorry about how he and his family treated him and he cried a lot—Dobby, not Draco—we got to talking about how nice it would be if we had somewhere we could hang out together where nobody would eavesdrop on us, what with all those silly little secrets we all hide. He told us about this place called the Room of Requirement, and…well. Let's just say we found something interesting there, regarding someone I saw at the trial."

"Who is it that's got you so agitated?" Ashley returned curiously, moving away from Harry to walk beside her cousin. "It's not like you to get nervous about one person."

"…His name is Morpheus. Morpheus Ramaed."

"The Seer at the Ministry of Magic?" Ron interjected, surprised. "What was he doing at your trial? He hates Fudge!"

"Yeah, I got that impression. But that's not important. I'll explain things when we get there."

They walked the rest of the way in a nervous silence that was broken only by the voices of the gossiping portraits. After stopping at a tapestry that depicted trolls dancing in tutus and informing everyone to stand still, she began pacing the hallway with her eyes tightly shut. When she was done, a rather nondescript door had appeared on the wall.

"The first time I did that," Denice said with a bit of a grin as she reached for the doorknob, "the light from the magic burned my eyes like hell. This single room has a disgusting amount of magic put into it. You can get practically anything you need here, it's pretty cool. But Draco's inside waiting for us, I'll tell you more later. Come on." She walked inside.

The room was fairly simple. There were a few couches and chairs set in a half-circle around a fairly large table facing the door, and a small bookshelf behind them. There was a table full of snacks and drinks to the side that had hardly been touched. On the other side was a small fireplace with a cheerful fire burning in it, and a rather worn rug in front of that. There was a single picture above it, and Draco Malfoy stood talking intently to the two men in it.

One of the subjects gave a start when he saw them. He had a plain face that was topped off with a vibrant shock of red-toned brown hair, and his slight form was covered in the plain clothes of a man unused to riches though he was surrounded with an elegance that was only strengthened by the jewel-encrusted sword he kept at his side.. He grinned once he got over his surprise, and nudged his companion in the side.

"Oi, new friends!" he said cheerfully, threw an arm over the other's shoulder, and waved. "I'm pleased to see more people. It's been a while since we've had company."

"Indeed," the other man stated simply, staring coolly down at them. He seemed to be the very opposite of his friend, with the air of ancient royalty. He was fairly handsome, his long black hair pulled into a simple ponytail, and he looked built for strength. He was dressed like a scholar, but had a large sword strapped to his back. He smiled like he had never learned how, a slight upturn to one side of his lips, but there was a warmth in his eyes that made the smile genuine. "It is quite a pleasure to you all, and I look forward to conversing with you later. For now, I believe there is something that this young man needs to speak to you about. We will try to be unobtrusive."

"Thanks," Draco said to the picture and moved toward the chairs. "Denice, I think I found something you'll want to look at later. Morpheus may have been around before my father was. Oh, and I found a documentation of how this room was created. I know you'll be all over that. Oh, and hey, Gryffindors."

"What's going on?" Harry asked, flopping down into a chair and looking between Denice and Draco curiously. "He's just some guy, isn't he?"

"That's what you'd think," Draco muttered grumpily. "But the thing is, there's no sign of his existence anywhere until he gets his job at the ministry. We've literally looked everywhere, and he isn't really mentioned at all until he gets his job at the ministry. He wasn't a student at Hogwarts, there's nothing about his past in anything that mentions him, nobody knows anything about him whatsoever except that every time he's said something will happen, something i has /i happened. He just appeared one day and everybody acts like he'd been here all along!"

"In case you can't tell, Draco's a little frustrated with this," Denice said dryly, patting him on the arm gently. "But everything he said is true. Morpheus Ramaed doesn't exist until late in 1969, right before Voldemort's first rise to power. He's been an Unspeakable ever since, so of course nobody has any idea of what he actually does. He's just one big bundle of mystery. But that's not what really bothers me."

"What could be worse than a person that practically sprouted fully formed from thin air?" Hermione asked curiously.

Denice stared at her for a moment, before sighing heavily. "One thing I've discovered due to Dumbledore's spell is that every living being has magic in them. Even Muggles. Their auras are barely there, and it can be difficult to spot them when wizards are around. Strong wizards and witches have brighter auras, of course, and I reckon Seers' auras would be generally weak with strong spikes of light."

"You reckon?" Ashley asked, eyes widening. "But Morpheus—"

"Is a Seer, yes, and apparently a powerful one at that. But the thing is…I couldn't see him. At all. He didn't have any sort of aura, and you can't hide your magic from this spell. I didn't know he was there until he spoke, and even then I thought it was someone else. Until Fudge pointed him out, and I saw that there was nothing speaking.

"Whatever Morpheus is…he isn't human."

* * *

A/N: Yes, the title of this chapter was a direct reference to Morpheus. Anyway. 

The plot deepens! Mysteries abound! Who are the men in the picture, and what is Morpheus's secret? I would tell you, but that would probably ruin everything! Also, I haven't decided who the men are yet. I don't know where they came from, really. I just wanted to add something else to the watered-down Room of Requirement.

Anyway. There's no preview of the next chapter here, because I haven't written the next chapter yet. I haven't decided what the next chapter will consist of. I had a plan at some point, but that's pretty much been shot to hell. Hopefully some of my plans will still fit in, as I have a pretty kickass scene involving Voldemort already written up. Oh, and a sappy scene of DOOM. That comes before Voldemort. Hm. There is much to be done, and currently three mysteries to be solved. I think there's three. Maybe I can't count. _Any_way.

Many, many thanks to everyone who commented on chapter seventeen, and even more thanks to the people who came back despite the fact that I haven't updated in like. Three years. Has it really been that long? My god. I hope you enjoyed these last two chapters, even if I'm extraordinarily disappointed with them—I tried so hard, but it's difficult to get back into writing properly! I was so better at this three years ago. Sigh. But! But I will keep writing, because this story has been waiting years to be completed and I'm not going to stop now due to sheer suckery. Yay! (I guess it's yay. Unless I keep sucking, but I swear I'll get better again.)

'Til next time!


End file.
